So Much to Tell You
by JediGirl
Summary: Luke and Mara and what happened to them in those missing pages that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future.
1. So Much to Tell You - Ch. 1

So Much to Tell You Ch.1.htm So Much To Tell You 

By JediGirl 

CATAGORY: New Republic 

SPOILERS: Tim Zahn's Hand of Thraw duology 

RATING: R 

SETTING: Those missing chapters that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future. Luke and Mara have just taken off from Nirauan and heading out to meet up with Leia,   
Han and Karrde. This is my version of what happened between Luke and Mara during those days alone on their "borrowed" Chiss ship. And of course how the "family" hears about   
the pending nuptials. 

DISCLAIMER As always, these charcters do not belong to me. They belong to wonderful people such as Mr. George Lucas and Mr. Timothy Zahn, among others. They inspire me   
to make up my own tales and share them with others....just for pure enjoyment. There is more to life than just money :) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: A huge big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta reader, Michele. This story would never have happened without her. She completely inspired me and   
helped to make it as good as it could be. Plus, if it wasn't for her, the "challenge" would never had happened   
  


Chapter 1   
-------------------------------------------- 

Flying quickly away from the Nirauan system the tiny ship sped silently through hyperspace. Its   
occupants were just as silent. 

Luke Skywalker sat at the controls of their stolen ship in the co-pilots chair. Mara sat quietly beside him   
in the pilot's seat. R2D2 was located behind them in a small alcove humming sing-songy to himself. His   
humming and that of the ship's engines were the only sounds within the small cockpit. 

They had been in hyperspace for 2 hours and were many light-years away from Thrawn's fortress and his   
people who inhabited it. As far as they could tell they were not being followed. They were safe, at least for   
now. 

Truthfully, Luke wasn't worried about being followed. He and Mara had created enough havoc and   
destruction for the Chiss to deal with. They wouldn't be able to get a ship off the ground for hours, if not   
days. He wasn't even worried about the pending threat of outsiders that the Baron Fel and Voss Parck had   
told Mara about. There was plenty of time to worry about that in the future, it was senseless to do it now. 

But Luke was worried at the moment, very worried. He was worried about the woman next to him and   
what she could possibly be thinking about. What was going in her mind? 

Mara Jade sat beside him, eyes glued to the data pad she held in her hand. She had been that way since   
they decided to head for the planet Carva III, where Talon Karrde had a small outpost. Mara thought it best   
to make a quick stop there because the planet was sparsely populated and they wouldn't draw too much   
attention to themselves and their stolen "strange" ship. Luke agreed, punched in the coordinates and   
engaged the hyperdrive engines, and that was the last time they had spoken. 

That was almost two hours ago and there was still nine hours left of their journey. Would the situation   
remain the same for the whole trip, Luke asked himself. Was she waiting for him to start a conversation? 

Luke had been contemplating the situation for the last hour. Mara had been spending her time studying   
the data pad that contained the little amount of information that R2 had managed to download from   
Thrawn's files. Never once did she look up or making a sound. Luke wondered what she was thinking   
about. Could the data she was reading be that interesting? He was sure it was, but he didn't believe she   
was actually reading it. The dead giveaway was the lack of finger movement. Mara hit the pad's keys very   
infrequently. He was sure she was a much faster reader than that. It wouldn't take very long for her to take   
in what was visible on the screen and then move on to the next page. At the rate she was going, she would   
have to be rereading each page four or five times.   


No, her thoughts were not on the data, they were on something else entirely, and that made Luke very   
nervous. He worried that her thoughts were on him, and the commitment she made to him while they were   
in the depths of Thrawn's fortress, up to their necks in trouble. He worried she was having second thoughts   
about agreeing to marry him. 

And why shouldn't she? Luke thought to himself. It definitely was the most inappropriate time to ask   
someone to marry you. They were about to die, and she knew it. What harm was it to agree to something   
you thought would never happen anyway? But they didn't die-they survived! So, was she still going to   
stick to her promise or was she trying to find a way out of the mess she got herself into? 

Luke continued to ponder all these questions, leaning back in the co-pilot's chair, trying to look relaxed.   
He stared out the view port, keeping his eyes off Mara and glanced at the control panels every once in a   
while, as if it was normal for him to do so. 

It was useless, he finally declared to himself in his mind. There was no way he could pretend to be relaxed   
and he knew he wasn't fooling Mara either. He let go of the breath he had just realized he was holding and   
shifted slightly in his seat. The motion made him realize he hadn't moved in over an hour. This is   
ridiculous, he reprimanded himself. 

"What's on your mind?" Mara asked in a causal tone, her eyes still on the data pad. 

The sound of her voice actually made him jump slightly. His face flushed pink in embarrassment.   
"Nothing," he responded quickly, and just as quickly realized it was completely the wrong thing to say. 

"Sure," Mara replied sarcastically. 

Luke sighed as he admitted defeat. 

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind now?" she asked again. 

Luke turned slightly to look at her; she still wasn't looking at him. Honesty is the best policy, he   
reminded himself. "Actually, I've been wondering what was on your mind?" he responded in his most   
confident voice. 

"Really?" she asked as she lifted her eyes from the data pad to look out the front view port, but still not at   
Luke. "All this time? For the past two hours?" 

"No," he replied, "just for the second hour." 

Mara let a quick smile cross her face. "Why didn't you just look into my mind and find out for yourself?"   
she asked, still keeping her eyes forward. 

"I would never do that," Luke responded, swiveling his seat to face directly at her. He was hurt she would   
even suggest it, after all they had been through over the past few weeks. Did she still not trust him? 

"I know," she replied, dropping her eyes back to the data pad in her lap. She turned her own seat just a bit   
in Luke's direction and glanced at him though the corner of her eyes. "I was just testing you." 

Luke was slightly shocked by the comment, but quickly pushed the feeling away and settled back into his   
seat. "I see," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest, and letting a small smile creep across his face.   
"So, what were you thinking about?" 

"It would have saved you alot of worrying if you had asked that question an hour ago," Mara said, turning   
her chair all the way around to face him. For the first time in two hours she looked into his eyes. They   
were as mesmerizing as always. She noticed the slight glimmer of annoyance that appeared in them in   
response to her comment. She quickly wished she could take it back. 

"Mara," he said, a tinge of annoyance also in his voice. "I'm really not in the mood for games." 

"Sorry," she replied, dropping her eyes from him again. "You." 

"Me?" he asked. "What about me?" He could feel agitation rising inside him and tried to quell it. 

Mara raised her eyes to meet his once again. "I was think about you," she answered him. "You sitting there   
thinking about me. Thinking about how long we were going to sit in this alien bucket of   
bolts...alone...quiet. How long was it going to take you to get up enough guts to KISS ME!" 

Mara snapped her mouth closed at the last statement. She was completely taken aback by what came out of   
her mouth. She didn't mean to tell him all that. Sure it was what she had been thinking about for the past   
two hours, but she didn't want to tell him that. Did she? 

Mara's heart pounded in her chest. She tried to calm herself, but nothing seemed to help. Everything   
within her body seemed to be flying with the ship at the speed of light. And it was all because of HIM-the   
man in front of her-Luke Skywalker-Jedi Master-farm boy from Tatooine-the man she was going to marry.   
The last thought bought a smile to her face. 

Luke was again taken aback by her comments. Mara never ceased to surprise him. He could feel the energy   
flowing through her. He felt her try to control it, her defeat in doing so and then that same energy reached   
out to him. He accepted it whole heartedly and let it warm every fiber of his being. As her smiled   
broadened, so did his. 

"You wanted me to kiss you?" he asked calmly. "For two whole hours? Why didn't you say so earlier?" 

Mara gave a little shrug. "I wanted to see how long it would take." 

"How long were you willing to wait?" 

She glanced at the chrono on her wrist and said, "Another 19 minutes, and 27 seconds." 

Luke let out a small chuckle, raised from his seat, leaned over Mara and pressed his lips to hers. 

His lips were soft and gentle, but the energy that flowed through them was not. The sensation streaming   
though them was like that of enormous ocean waves crashing upon a rocky shore. Mara's heart quickened,   
though she didn't think it was possible for it to pound any faster than it already was. 

Luke was the first to pull away. He dropped heavily into his chair. He felt slightly winded and a bit dizzy.   
With a good amount of effort he tried to bring both his breath and heart rate under control. "Was it worth   
the wait?" he asked, with the most arrogant voice he could muster. 

Mara leaned back into her own chair. With her eyes on Luke, she tried to bring her own emotions under   
control. This was the third kiss they had shared and each one seemed to have more impact on her than the   
last. Maybe he is just getting better at it, she joked to herself. The joke seemed to calm her a bit and she   
opened her mouth to respond. "Ummmmm..." She couldn't think of any reply, the kiss affected her more   
than she realized. 

Luke picked up on it quickly and basked in the glory of rendering Mara Jade speechless for the first time in   
her life. 

They sat looking at one another, neither saying a word. Luke started to wonder if they would stay this way   
for another two hours, but then Mara rose from her seat. She stood there, looking down at him in the flight   
chair. 

Luke looked up at her, trying to figure out what was going through her mind. He was starting to think she   
was going to slap him because of the cocky atitude he was presently displaying, but he misjudged her once   
again. Mara leaned down, placed her hands on the chair's armrest on either side of him and looked directly   
into his eyes. The look in her green eyes was intense, and Luke prepared himself for the reprimand she was   
most certain to deliver. But it never came. Instead Mara's eyes softened, her eyelids dropped to close half   
way and she leaned into him softly pressing her lips to his. She let her whole body relax into the kiss. 

Luke was taken off guard at first by the kiss. Mara seemed to have that effect on him, but that only lasted   
but a moment. He felt Mara relax and he allowed himself the same luxury. All the tension that had built   
up by the events of the past few weeks seeped away. His hands found her slender hips and he gently pulled   
her closer. She didn't resist, and let her body fall into his. She settled herself on his lap and her arms   
wrapped about his shoulders and neck. In return, he brought his arms tightly around her waist. pulling her   
even closer. 

Their kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity, but when Mara pulled slowly away, Luke felt it had been   
much too short. She had only pulled away a mear inch, but it was to far for Luke. He leaned in and   
brushed her lips with his. She returned the kiss softly and but pulled away again. 

"What is it?" Luke asked softly, his hands gently caressing her lower back. 

Mara let her fingers play along his hair line on the back of his neck. She smiled warmly at him. He   
returned it in kind.   


"What?" he asked again. "Why did you stop?" His body was calling out to hers. All he wanted was to be   
close to her. To feel the warmth of her touch. He needed it. 

"You were really worried I was having second thoughts, weren't you?" she asked with a slight hint of a   
laugh in her voice. 

"You were looking into my mind?" he retorted, a bit hurt. 

"No I wasn't," she replied, letting out a little giggle. "I'm just very good at reading a person's body   
language, and you, my dear Jedi Master are an open book." She kissed him playfully on the tip of his   
nose. 

Luke dropped his gaze from Mara. "I'm really that obvious?" 

Mara placed a delicate finger under his chin and pulled it up to meet her eyes once again. She noticed the   
touch of pink on his cheeks, revealing the embarrassment he was feeling. He fluster easily, she thought to   
herself. Who would have thought the Mighty Jedi Master Luke Skywalker would embarrass so easily? The   
thought made her smile broaden. "Only to me," she whispered. 

Luke took hold of the hand that touched his chin. He caressed it gently. "Well, you have to admit," he said   
quietly, "it wasn't the most appropriate place to make such a proposal. Or for you to have accepted it." He   
let out a nervous sigh, "I would completely understand if you changed your mind." 

"After the way we just kissed, you truly believe I would be having second thoughts?" She shook her head   
in disbelief. He really needed to improve his self-confidence. 

"Luke," she said in a quiet but strong voice, " I admit, it was the last place I'd expect to be asked that   
question, but if you take a look back at what our relationship has been like up until that moment, it makes   
complete sense. For us, it was the perfect setting for a marriage proposal." 

She smiled warmly at him. Her eyes sparkled with joy. Luke was amazed by the strength of happiness that   
flowed though her. No one would ever describe Mara Jade as a "happy" person. He realized that in the ten   
years he had known her, he had never seen her smile as much as she had in the past several minutes. She   
was truly happy. Happy with him. Happy with the decision she made. Happy with the turn her life had   
just taken and she wanted to share that happiness with him. Luke opened himself to her emotions and let   
them engulf him. The sensation warmed him to his sole. He felt so close to her, but he yearned to be even   
closer. 

"You're right," he said wrapping his arms around her once again, "It was very us, wasn't it?' 

"Yup," she replied simply. 

He pulled her close to him once again and whispered "I love you." 

"I love you too," she whispered back and once again they locked into a passionate kiss. 

Luke hands roam her well-toned body. He could only imagine the feel of her skin beneath the garments she   
wore. He found himself longing to do more than just imagine. 

Mara's hands also started to explore the body that was entangled with her own. As her hands glided over   
his shoulders and down his back she could feel the well formed muscle under his flight suit. She briefly   
wondered why she had never noticed how well-defined he was. 

Slowly her kisses moved across the contours of his face. Her lips brushed along his jaw line, sending a   
shiver up his spine. His hands gripped her tightly in response. 

The passion between them became more and more intense with each passing moment. Their fingers began   
to find fasteners on each others clothing, and the garments started to come loose. The desire to have flesh   
against flesh had taken over. 

Mara sensually kissed Luke's neck, her fingers caressing the muscles along his back. She tried to let the   
world around her slip away. All she wanted was to immerse herself in the love and affections of this man,   
the man she was going to marry...but, then she caught something out of the corner of her half closed eyes.   
The playfully blinking lights of an astromech droid. She opened her eyes fully and stared at R2D2, who   
sat quietly in an alcove at the back of the cockpit. Well, actually not so quietly. As she became more aware   
of the little droid's presence, the soft sing-song sound of a droid at work reached her ears. She let go a   
small sigh and moved gently away from Luke's kisses. 

"What is it this time?" he asked in a defeated tone. He had felt the change in her body. Had he done   
something wrong? Did she not feel as comfortable with him as he did with her? 

Mara let out a quiet giggle at Luke's frustration. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's just...it's just..." she paused for   
a moment trying to find the appropriate words. 

"It's just what, Mara?" 

She smiled sweetly at him. "Do you ever shut Artoo down?" 

Luke glanced over Mara's shoulder and noticed Artoo beeping quietly to himself at the back of the flight   
deck. The droid seemed completely unaware of the two lovers only a few meters away from him. 

Probably having a very interesting conversation with the ship's computer, Luke thought to himself. But   
then again, Artoo was very good at doing multiple tasks too. Was he watching the two of them? Maybe he   
was sitting there gossiping about the two silly humans. 

"I've never really had a reason to," he told her with a smile. "Mara, he is only a droid. I am sure he is not   
at all interested in what we are doing, " he whispered to her. 

Mara raised an eyebrow and gave him a knowing look. "If that's so," she asked, "then why are you   
whispering?" 

Luke's smile widen. "Artoo?" Luke said out loud, but keeping his eyes on Mara. 

Artoo beeped in reply to his master's call. 

"Could you shut down for a little while?" 

Artoo gave him a sad questioning beep. 

Luke felt a twinge of guilt. He would never ask Artoo to shut down unless it was absolutely necessary,   
which this situation technically was not. He softly brushed Mara's cheek with the back of his hand. 

"I would just like a little private time," he replied, not letting any of his guilt come though in his voice. 

Artoo's dome spun around to look at the two humans sitting in one chair. Gave what sound like a droid's   
equivalent of a laugh and powered down. 

"Better?" Luke asked. 

"Thank you," Mara whispered and kissed his forehead. 

"I didn't know you were shy." 

"There's alot you don't know about me, Skywalker," Mara quipped teasingly. 

"Well I am eager to start discovering," and he pulled his wife-to-be into him and kissed her passionately.   
Mara let herself fall into their passion once more. This time there wasn't going to be any interruptions. 

Luke's fingers quickly found the fasteners on Mara's flight suit and moved to undo them. His hands   
slipped around her waist beneath the fabric. The warmth of her body made his own temperature rise. 

Mara could taste the salt of his sweat as she gently nibbled along the curves of his neck. "A bit hot in here.   
don't you think?" she whispered. 

"Yeah," Luke replied breathlessly. 

She moved her hands across his shoulders and down his chest, undoing each snap in turn down the front of   
his top. All the while delivering sensual kisses along his neck and jaw line. A groan of pleasure escaped   
Luke's throat as Mara's fingers undid the last fastener and pushed the top of the flight suit open. Her hands   
ran along his chest muscles. They flexed at her touch. 

She pushed the fabric over his shoulders and down his arms. Luke slipped his arms free. Mara shrugged   
out of the top of her flight suit as well. Beneath their garments they both wore tight fitting sleeveless   
undershirts. Mara couldn't help but notice Luke's well formed body. The cut of his muscles were clearly   
visible through his shirt. Why had she never noticed his physique before? she wondered to herself. Maybe   
subconsciously she didn't want to. But that was all in the past. All that mattered this very moment was   
the here and now.   


Luke's hand gently glided along Mara's shoulder and the tattered fabric of her undershirt where she had   
caught a shot from a Chiss blaster. He thanked the stars that she hadn't been injured more seriously. His   
hand continued down her arm, and his eyes followed its movement as he admired the curves of her body.   
Once again he grabbed her tightly and pulled her into him. 

As Mara leaned in, her hands grabbed hold of his shirt. She pulled to free it from the waist of his pants   
and without hesitation she continued to pull it up his chest and over his head. Luke didn't object, though   
there seemed to be a tinge of nervousness in his eyes as Mara pulled back to admire him. Gently she ran   
the tips of her fingers from his shoulder to his navel. Tiny bumps appeared on his smooth skin where she   
had touched him. He sank a bit deeper into the chair and let out a shaky breath. 

"You really are in good shape, aren't you," she said, running her fingers across his chest again. 

"It's a requirement for the job," Luke responded, grabbing hold of her hand and bringing it to his lips to   
gently kiss it. 

"Kind of pale though," she teased, tilting her head to the side and smiling, her eyes looking him up and   
down. 

"Well, I haven't seen the sun much in the last few weeks," he said as he caressed her hand that he was still   
holding. "Rescuing a damsel in distress in the bowels of the evil ruler's dark dungeon and all..." He   
smiled broadly at her and pulled the hand to his lips to kiss it once again. 

"Ha, ha!" Mara retorted pulling her hand away and crossing both of her arms across her chest. "I am not a   
"damsel" and I was not in "distress". I was just stuck for a little while, but given time I would have   
figured a way out of there." 

"You're probably right." Luke said lowering his eyes and played with the seam on the armrest of the chair.   
"But it wouldn't have been as much fun." He raised his eyes to see Mara's reaction. A grin tugged at the   
corners of his mouth. 

Mara tried desperately to hold onto the frown that creased her face, but dropped her arms from across her   
chest and rested them on the armrests. She leaned her face in closer to Luke's. "You have spent WAY too   
much time with Solo," she growled. 

Luke couldn't help but laugh at the comment and the act she was trying so desperately to hold on to. Mara   
leaned in and planted a powerful kiss on his lips, bringing his laughter to an abrupt halt. Luke entwined   
his arms around her once again, as Mara's ran along his naked shoulders. 

Their passion rose once again. Hands slipping beneath garments, making new discoveries about one   
another. Lips finding places that brought shivers and groans to the other. Mara pressed her lips against   
Luke's and slipped the tip of her tongue through his lips to find his. Luke held her tighter as their tongues   
entwined. 

Mara entangled her fingers in his sandy blond hair and pushed her body closer to his. The shift made the   
bottom of her thigh push up against a hardness beneath the fabric of Luke's pants. Luke broke away   
suddenly at the contact and took in a quick nervous breath. His eyes snapped wide open. 

Mara shifted again, making Luke exhale the breath he had just taken in. She smiled and kissed him lightly   
on the forehead. "I think this chair is a little confining," she whispered into his hair. 

"Mmmm..." was Luke's only reply as he lowered his head beneath Mara's chin, trying to control the waves   
of emotion that were crashing through his body. 

"We can stop if you want," she replied kissing the top of his head. Luke shook his head in response and   
took in a deep breath. 

Mara let her kisses trail across the top of his head and down behind his ear and across to his lips once   
more. "You sure?" she whispered. Luke nodded and kissed her in return. 

"I'll be right back," she said and raised from his lap. "Don't loose that thought." She smiled and headed to   
the back of the small ship. 

Luke closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, his chest rising and falling with quick short breaths. A   
knot of nervousness was twisting within his stomach. He couldn't believe how fast things were moving.   
Maybe there were moving to fast. Maybe he should suggest that they wait, he thought to himself. But his   
heart didn't agree. They had waited to long as it was. It wasn't technically the most appropriate place, but   
it definitely was the appropriate time. He needed her, and she him. Tonight they would strengthen the   
bond they've been building for over 10 years. He and Mara would become one, in body and in soul. 

A few minutes later he opened his eyes as Mara entered the cockpit holding a bundle of blankets in her   
arms and wearing nothing but her underclothes, which left very little to Luke's imagination. Luke gripped   
the arms of the chair tightly and took a long slow deep breath, releasing it just as slowly. 

Mara smiled and held out the blankets. "I found these in the supply cabinet back there." She proceeded to   
arrange them on the floor behind the two chairs. 

She walked over to Luke who still sat in the chair. Standing before him in her undergarment she looked   
down at him. "I thought we could use a bit more room. It's not much, but better than the chair." 

Luke glanced at the blankets on the floor and back at Mara and nodded. 

He's completely speechless, Mara thought to herself. She knelt down in front of him and took hold of the   
bottom of his right boot and gave it it tug. She slipped it off, put it aside and proceeded to do the same   
with the left. Luke continued to grip the armrests. Mara smiled up at him, stood and extended a hand   
towards him. 

Luke looked blankly at her hand for a few moments. He had made up his mind to go through with this,   
but the knot in his stomach didn't want to release. He took a deep breath and pushed his anxiety as far   
away as possible. He could do this. He wanted to do this. 

Finally, he raised his gaze up to meet Mara's and gently grasped her hand. He rose out of his seat and   
wrapped his arms around her, bringing his lips to meet hers. He was surprised to feel the remaining fringes   
of nerves float away as his body made contact with hers. Somehow being with Mara just seemed to make   
everything right in the universe. 

With in minutes they had shed the remainder of their clothes which now laid scattered about the cockpit.   
The two lovers were now twisted among the blankets that Mara had arranged on the floor. Hands and lips   
roamed each other's bodies, discovering new sensations in themselves and the other at every passing   
moment. Their hearts pounded, their breath quickened and the bond that they now shared seemed to   
intensify beyond their imaginations. As when they were in Thrawn's hidden chamber they were once again   
bound together so tightly it was as if they were no longer two pieces, but one whole. What one felt, so did   
the other. What one wanted, the other knew instantly and delivered. The world around them did not seem   
to exist. It was as if they themselves, together "were" the universe. They were all that mattered. The love   
that they shared was all that they needed. 


	2. So Much to Tell You - Ch. 2

SMTTY 2/17.htm So Much To Tell You 

By JediGirl 

CATAGORY: New Republic 

SPOILERS: Tim Zahn's Hand of Thraw duology 

RATING: R 

SETTING: Those missing chapters that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future. Luke and Mara have just taken off from Nirauan and heading out to meet up with Leia,   
Han and Karrde. This is my version of what happened between Luke and Mara during those days alone on their "borrowed" Chiss ship. And of course how the "family" hears about the pending nuptials. 

DISCLAIMER As always, these charcters do not belong to me. They belong to wonderful people such as Mr. George Lucas and Mr. Timothy Zahn, among others. They inspire me 

to make up my own tales and share them with others....just for pure enjoyment. There is more to life than just money :) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: A huge big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta reader, Michele. This story would never have happened without her. She completely inspired me and   
helped to make it as good as it could be. Plus, if it wasn't for her, the "challenge" would never had happened   
  


--------------------------------------------- 

CHAPTER 2 

Several hours later, Luke awoke drowsily. His head felt fuzzy, his muscles ached and   
his eyes were having trouble focusing. *Where am I?* he asked himself as he   
blinked his eyes several times trying to get his vision to clear. 

He shifted his body slightly to bring a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. The   
movement caused him to notice the warm body that was curled up next to him. He   
held his breath in surprise at the revelation, but then all the memories of the past   
few hours flooded back into his mind and brought a smile to his face. *How could I   
forget where I was?* he thought to himself, as he gazed at Mara's sleeping form   
cuddled up next to him. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top   
of her head. 

Mara moaned quietly and snuggled up even closer to him. Luke wrapped his arm   
around her tightly and she moaned again with pleasure. "I love you" she whispered   
not opening her eyes. 

"Love you too," Luke mumbled into her hair. 

Mara slid her fingers along his arm and intertwined them with his when she   
reached his hand. "What time is it?" she asked, her eyes still closed. She was afraid it   
may all be a dream and if she opened her eyes she would find herself in a dark, cold   
cave once again. 

Luke raised his head a bit to get a clearer look at the chrono on the pilot's console.   
"We still have about 3 hours till we come out of hyperspace," he said as he settled   
himself back down. 

"Good, then go back to sleep," she replied groggily. "We haven't got much of it lately." 

"True, but we have our whole life to sleep," he said as he caressed her bare abdomen   
with his thumb, and brushed his lips across her shoulder. 

A little giggle escaped Mara caused by Luke's caresses as well as his desire to make   
love to her again. She twisted around to look Luke in the eyes. "And we have our   
"whole life" for other things too. But right now I am very tired. It has been a very   
busy couple of weeks and I have the feeling that things aren't going to be slowing   
down any time soon, so if we have time for a couple of hours of sleep, I think we   
should take advantage of it." 

"Always the practical one," Luke responded twisting his face into a mock frown. 

"Pouting is not becoming a Jedi Master," Mara teased as she pinched his ribs. 

"Hey! That tickles!" Luke laughed and tried to scoot away from her. 

"Really? You, ticklish? I learn something new about you every moment." Mara   
reached out and pinched him lightly again and again. 

Luke continued to laugh and tried to defend himself from her attacks. He finally got   
hold of both of her wrists, rolled her on her back and pinned her down. "You'll find   
I'm full of surprises," he all but growled as mischief twinkled in his blue eyes. 

A sly smile formed on Mara's face and she raised an eyebrow. "I see that." She relaxed   
her body and felt Luke's grip on her wrists do the same. A smile of triumph formed   
on his face, but was quickly followed by a look of astonishment as a moment later he   
found their positions switched, he was now on his back and Mara straddled him, his   
arms pinned to the floor. "You'll find that I am too," she smiled broadly down at him,   
and kissed the tip of his nose. "Now close your eyes and go back to sleep." 

"Yes dear," Luke replied dutifully. 

Mara released his arms and slid back into the blankets beside him, snuggling against   
his side. "Much better." 

"I love you," he whispered and leaned down and kissed her gently yet passionately.   
He wrapped his arms around her, laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Artoo?" he   
called. 

Artoo came alive with a happy whistle at his master's call. 

"Wake us in two hours, would you?" 

Artoo replied with a disappointed whirl as he was hoping to be of more use than just   
an alarm clock. 

Luke opened one eye and looked at the little droid at the back of the cockpit. "Artoo,   
don't whine. There will be plenty to keep you busy once we get to Coruscant." The   
droid replied with an apologetic beep and Luke closed his eyes once again and settled   
back to sleep with a happy smile on his face.   
  



	3. So Much to Tell You - Ch. 3

So Much to Tell You 3/17.htm So Much To Tell You 

By JediGirl 

CATAGORY: New Republic 

SPOILERS: Tim Zahn's Hand of Thraw duology 

RATING: R 

SETTING: Those missing chapters that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future. Luke and Mara have just taken off from Nirauan and heading out to meet up with Leia,   
Han and Karrde. This is my version of what happened between Luke and Mara during those days alone on their "borrowed" Chiss ship. And of course how the "family" hears   
about the pending nuptials. 

DISCLAIMER As always, these charcters do not belong to me. They belong to wonderful people such as Mr. George Lucas and Mr. Timothy Zahn, among others. They inspire   
me   
to make up my own tales and share them with others....just for pure enjoyment. There is more to life than just money :) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: A huge big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta reader, Michele. This story would never have happened without her. She completely inspired me   
and helped to make it as good as it could be. Plus, if it wasn't for her, the "challenge" would never had happened 

--------------------------------------------------------------   
CHAPTER 3 

Two hours later, Artoo woke the couple as he was asked. Mara and Luke leisurely got   
up and dressed during the last hour of their trip. They didn't talk much, but they   
didn't feel like they had to. They were content just to be there together. 

Mara packed the blankets back up and returned them to their cabinet. When she   
returned, Luke had broken out their remaining rations. They settled into the pilot   
and co-pilot chairs to share the light 'breakfast' and wait out the remainder of their   
trip. 

The light on the display board blinked indicating they had reached their chosen   
destination. Mara, sitting in the pilot's seat, reached forward and pulled down on the   
lever easing the ship out of hyperspace. The star lines around them settled into   
glittering diamonds on a velvet black background as they reentered real space. 

Hanging before them in the forward view port was a small planet of green and   
brown. No ships could be seen coming or going as was the norm for most planets that   
housed a star port. Even the tiny single moon that orbited the planet showed no signs   
of life. All seemed quiet. Too quiet for Luke's taste. 

"Doesn't look like much," Luke commented as he scanned over the stats he had called   
up on the tiny system. 

"Neither does Tatooine, but it produced you," Mara replied with a smirk and a side-   
ways glance to the Jedi Master seated next to her. "It is exactly the kind of place   
Karrde loves to set up out-posts. If it 'doesn't look like much' then most people aren't   
going to bother with it. 

"Now transmit the data before they start getting suspicious," she said as she moved   
their small ship on an approach vector for the planet. 

"Aye, aye captain," Luke said with a mock salute, and keyed in the command to   
transmit the information Mara had put together earlier in their trip. Mara rolled her   
eyes in response to his teasing. 

"What's their defense system like?" Luke asked as he sat waiting for a reply to their   
hail. 

"Oh it's ample" Mara replied. "All of Karrde's out-posts are. You may not be able to see   
it, but it's there. I'm sure there is more than one gun tracking us right now." 

A few minutes ticked by as they sat in silence. Luke fiddled with some of the controls   
on the board in front of him. Mara leaned back in her chair and impatiently tapped   
her fingers on the armrest. "Maybe no one's home," Luke suggested trying to keep   
the mood light. 

"Ha, ha," Mara said in return to his comment. She was tired, achy and just wanted to   
get her feet on friendly ground, get cleaned up and some real food in her before they   
were off again. "I'm sure that Gerri is just trying to figure out what kind of ship just   
popped into his sector and why in the hell it is transmitting Mara Jade's code. He'll   
hail us to confirm the info we sent him." She let out a small sigh, plopped her chin in   
the palm of her hand, resting her elbow on the armrest and stared intently at the   
light that would signal an incoming call. 

"A watched pot never boils you know," Luke quipped in his Jedi Master tone of voice   
and leaned in to give her a little kiss on the cheek. But he never made it, because the   
light Mara was watching began to flash to show they were being hailed. 

"Really?" Mara replied in a sarcastic tone that quickly followed with a wide grin. 

Luke shook his head at her with a smile of his own. "Well, it's not the first time I've   
been proven wrong." He waved a hand in the direction of the comm-unit in a way   
that suggested that she should probably accept the transmission. 

Mara flipped a switch and a voice came over the speaker - "Unidentified ship please   
identify yourself and your business." 

"This is Mara Jade in the Rim Skimmer," Mara replied, naming the ship with the first   
things that popped into her head. "I need a place to dock this thing and access to your   
communications systems." 

"Please transmit identification and clearance codes," the comm-technician replied. 

"Transmitting," Mara said in return and hit a switch to add action to her words. 

"Mara!" a friendly male voice came over the comm-unit only seconds later. "What   
brings you ALL the way out here? And what in Vader's name are you flying in?" 

Mara gave a quick glance at Luke, worried how the light-handed use of his father's   
name may have affected him. He didn't seem bothered, or at least was hiding it really   
well. She silently reprimanded herself for being so paranoid. She reached over and   
hit the comm-button to respond to the caller. "Hey Gerri. Good to see you are still   
hanging out on that little rock. I was hoping it would be someone I knew. I will   
explain what I can when I get planet side. Can you give me coordinates to dock this   
thing someplace discreet?" 

"Ahhhh...I see," Gerri replied in a contemplative voice, "Let me see what I can do for   
you. You're actually pretty lucky. A big shipment just left here only an hour ago.   
This place was swarming with Rodians for the past two days...good timing...as always. 

"Ok, transmitting coordinates now. We'll put you up in the secure bunker on the east   
side. I'll meet you there." Gerri clicked off the transmission. 

"I guess the Force is with us," Luke said with a wink, and began fastening the straps   
on his chair in preparation for landing. 

"As always." Mara winked back and followed the coordinates that were given to her. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. So Much to Tell You - Ch. 4

So Much to Tell You 4/17.htm So Much To Tell You 

By JediGirl 

CATAGORY: New Republic 

SPOILERS: Tim Zahn's Hand of Thraw duology 

RATING: R 

SETTING: Those missing chapters that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future. Luke and Mara have just taken off from Nirauan and heading out to meet up with Leia,   
Han and Karrde. This is my version of what happened between Luke and Mara during those days alone on their "borrowed" Chiss ship. And of course how the "family" hears   
about the pending nuptials. 

DISCLAIMER As always, these charcters do not belong to me. They belong to wonderful people such as Mr. George Lucas and Mr. Timothy Zahn, among others. They inspire   
me to make up my own tales and share them with others....just for pure enjoyment. There is more to life than just money :) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: A huge big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta reader, Michele. This story would never have happened without her. She completely inspired me   
and helped to make it as good as it could be. Plus, if it wasn't for her, the "challenge" would never had happened   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

CHAPTER 4 

Mara skillfully put down the alien ship in their designated landing dock. She shut   
down all the ship's systems as Luke helped Artoo out of his alcove and over to the exit   
hatch. Mara lowered herself out of the ship first followed by Luke and Artoo. 

The door to the docking bay swished open and Gerri and two others, who looked to be   
doing guard duty, as they were both holding large blaster rifles, emerged. Gerri   
gestured them to wait by the door and he moved to greet Mara with a wide grin. 

"Mara Jade!" he said, followed by an abbreviated bow. "It has been quite some time   
since we have been graced with your presence. 

"You're looking as lov..." He hesitated a moment as he took in Mara's appearance for   
the first time. Her hair was pulled back away from her face in a tight braid, but it was   
noticeably dirty. Her clothes were even in worse shape, stained and tattered with a   
large blaster hole in one shoulder of the flight suit she wore. And though her face   
was clean, it looked haggard and drawn, as if she hadn't eaten well in quite a while. 

"Can it, Gerri," Mara said curtly. She was in no mood for "Calrissian-ish" flatteries. 

Gerri quickly shut his mouth, that he just realized lay open and returned it to a quick   
grin, which faded quickly when he noticed Luke and Artoo for the first time. "I didn't   
realize you had company with you," he said in a low tone. "This is a secured area,   
Mara. Karrde doesn't like having strangers about, ya know." 

"Not to worry, Gerri," Mara said, waiting for Luke to catch up with her. "Karrde trusts   
him." 

Mara waved a hand towards Luke, "Gerri Pabos, this is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.   
Master Skywalker, Gerri Pabos." 

"Nice to meet you," Luke said, extending his hand to Gerri. 

Gerri hesitantly took the proffered hand and gave Luke an uneasy smile. He turned   
back to Mara and in a hushed voice asked "A Jedi? Jade, do you really think this is a   
good idea?" 

"Relax, Gerri," Mara said calmly, giving Luke a wink. "He's a friend." 

Luke covered his mouth with his hand trying to hide a chuckle. 

"Now!" Mara said, taking on an "all business" tone of voice. "I need you to make sure   
this dock is completely secure. I don't want anyone in here. Including those two,"   
she said nodding her head in the direction of the two guards at the door. "I don't want   
anyone to know this ship even exists or that we have even been here. You got that?"   
She gave Gerri a stern look. 

"Ah huh! I see..." Gerri said. "So I take it you're not going to tell me where you got   
that thing?" He crossed his arms over his puffed out chest. 

"Sorry, Ger," Mara said placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him in the   
direction of the doorway, "That is on a need-to-know basis." 

"Okay, whatever you say," Gerri replied with a sigh. "Anything else?" 

"Yeah, have you heard from Karrde recently? Have any idea where he may be?" 

"Haven't spoken with him in awhile, but I can have my people see about tracking   
him down for you," he replied returning to his normal bright cheery self. "It might   
take a little bit of time though. So maybe you two would like to "freshen up" while   
you're waiting. You look like you've spent a week wrestling a rancor." 

"I think wrestling a rancor would have been easier," Mara said with a sheepish   
smile. "Don't bother asking for details, 'cause I can't tell you, but a shower and a nice   
hot meal sound wonderful." 

Gerri let out a small sigh. "I'm always the last to know anything in the company,   
even when it arrives on my doorstep," he said and gave a dejected shrug. "I'll have   
the communications team locate Karrde and inform you as soon as we get word of his   
whereabouts. You can use Karrde's suite of rooms. I assume you know how to get   
there?" 

"It's been a while Gerri, but I think I can find my way," she said as they headed out of   
the landing dock. "Thanks for all of your help. I'll make sure Karrde compensates you   
for your efforts." 

A smile once again returned to Gerri's face. "Thank you," he said. "I will inform you   
as soon as we hear anything and in the mean time I will have two meals sent up to   
your rooms. Call if there is anything else that you need." And with another small bow   
he and the two guards headed down the hall. 

Mara turned to Luke and Artoo and waved them in the opposite direction, and the trio   
headed to their rooms. 

"So, can we trust him?" Luke asked as they made their way down the hall. 

"Gerri? Oh yeah," Mara replied. "He has been with Karrde longer than I have, and   
most of his people have been with him just as long. This "little rock" may not look   
like much, but is pretty comfortable as far as out-posts go. They all know a good thing   
when they see it. I don't have any worries." 

They arrived at the suite and Mara punched in the access code and the door swished   
open. The lights activated as they entered and Luke looked around the now   
illuminated room. It was a rather large seating room. A large comfortable looking   
couch was along one wall with a few matching chairs facing it. A comm-station was   
along another wall, next to an adequately supplied bar. The room was decorated with   
elegant pieces of art from places Luke didn't even recognize. A large window looked   
out onto a picture perfect view of a green covered mountain range. 

"Nice place," Luke commented. 

"All of Karrde's offices are," Mara answered as she poked her head into the other   
rooms attached to the sitting room. She was trying to familiarize herself with the   
layout of the rooms. It had been a few years since she had been here. "Make yourself   
at home," she told him as she disappeared through a door. 

She returned a few minutes later to find Luke admiring a collection of clay pots that   
were arranged on a shelf near the sitting area. "Those are 2000 years old and worth   
about 6000 credits each, so don't break them." 

"For clay pots?" Luke asked in an astonished tone. 

"Everything has its price," Mara replied with a shrug. "Here, these should fit you."   
She tossed him a small bundle of clothing. 

Luke caught the clothes just before they smashed into the collection of pots. "Hey!   
You told me not to break them." 

"Well, you didn't, did you?" she replied with a cocky grin. "Lucky you have good   
reflexes." 

Luke looked at the clothes she brought out to him; a pair of light-weight navy blue   
pants and a white shirt that buttoned up the front. He held the pants up to his waist to   
check the size. "Whose are these?" 

"No one's really," Mara answered. "Karrde has a spare set of just about everything. He   
says it is so he doesn't have to worry about remembering to bring everything with   
him all the time. He knows he'll have what he needs when he gets there. 

"There is a refresher off that room over there that you can use," Mara said indicating   
a door off to the left. "I'm going to use the one in Karrde's room," and she pointed to a   
door off to the right. 

"Sure," Luke responded, a look of disappointment falling over his face. 

Mara walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Hey, we have   
our whole life, remember?" 

"I know," he replied, kissing her forehead. "I guess I'm just used to having you   
around." 

"I'm just in the other room," she said and returned his kiss. "Now shoo, and get   
cleaned up. Dinner should be here soon and I'm starved." 

"Yes dear," he said and Mara jabbed him in the stomach in response. 

---------------------------------------------------- 


	5. So Much to Tell You - Ch. 5

So Much to Tell You 5/17.htm So Much To Tell You 

By JediGirl 

CATAGORY: New Republic 

SPOILERS: Tim Zahn's Hand of Thraw duology 

RATING: R 

SETTING: Those missing chapters that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future. Luke and Mara have just taken off from Nirauan and heading out to meet up with Leia,   
Han and Karrde. This is my version of what happened between Luke and Mara during those days alone on their "borrowed" Chiss ship. And of course how the "family" hears   
about the pending nuptials. 

DISCLAIMER As always, these charcters do not belong to me. They belong to wonderful people such as Mr. George Lucas and Mr. Timothy Zahn, among others. They inspire   
me to make up my own tales and share them with others....just for pure enjoyment. There is more to life than just money :) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: A huge big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta reader, Michele. This story would never have happened without her. She completely inspired me   
and helped to make it as good as it could be. Plus, if it wasn't for her, the "challenge" would never had happened 

---------------------------------------------------- 

CHAPTER 5 

Mara let the warm water run down her body. It had been so long since she had felt   
the soothing water of a hot shower on her skin. The warmth eased her sore muscles   
as the water washed away all the dirt that had filtered into her flight suit over the   
past weeks. She leaned against the tiled wall and tried to relax her body. She let   
herself reach out to Luke and felt his loving response flow over her. She smiled   
broadly to herself as she relished the sensation. She thought of all the turns her life   
had taken and how each one surprised her more than the last. She wasn't really sure   
how she got to this point in her life, but at the moment it didn't matter. She hadn't   
lied to Luke when she told him she was starving, but it wasn't just food she was   
starving for. 

Luke got out of the shower and dried himself off. He pulled on the pants Mara had   
given him and looked at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand across his chin and   
examined the hair growth that appeared there. Tromping through caves for days on   
end didn't allow for much personal grooming. He wasn't partial to facial hair on   
himself. Maybe in 10 or 20 years he thought, but not now. 

He wondered what Mara thought about it. He laughed at himself. How long had it been   
since he wondered or cared what a woman thought about his appearance?   
*Callista*...The name echoed in his mind. He felt a quick tightness in his heart, but   
just as quickly as the sensation appeared, it was gone. And he knew it was because of   
Mara. Sure he loved Callista once, a small part of him still did. How could he not, she   
was part of his life. But she was the past and Mara was his present. What he shared   
with Mara was completely different than what he and Callista had. Both women were   
part of his life, but only Mara was part of his future. 

Luke searched the small refresher for a shaving device, but came up empty. He   
looked in the mirror again and frowned, he just wasn't the beard and mustache kind   
of guy. He thought it made him look scruffy and that honor belonged to Han. 

Maybe Karrde had something he could use in his refresher. He headed for the master   
bedroom. 

Luke entered the refresher off of Karrde's room to find Mara toweling her hair dry.   
She was wearing a short, light-weight robe that clung to her damp body. He stood in   
the doorway, openly admiring her well formed body. Mara didn't seem to notice he   
was there. 

After a few moments Luke gave a small cough to get her attention. He noticed that   
Mara had jumped a bit as if startled and she turned to look at him. "Sorry," he   
apologized. 

Mara quickly gained her composure and wrapped her hair up in the towel she was   
holding. "I didn't hear you come in," she said. "My mind must have been elsewhere." 

Her eyes roamed up and down his body as she realized that he was only wearing the   
pants she had given him. She smiled and her eyes glittered as she admired his strong   
muscular form. Though it was only a few hours ago that she was wrapped up close to   
those muscles, she really didn't get a true sense of how he was built until she saw him   
from this point of view. 

"Something wrong with the shirt?" she asked. 

Luke's cheeks flushed a tint of pink at Mara's roaming eyes, which surprised him   
since they had been much more intimate only a short time ago. "Ummm, no," he   
fumbled a bit, "I was hoping to shave first." He brushed a hand across his chin to   
indicate the hair growth there. 

Mara walked over to him and ran a hand along his jaw. "Oh, I don't think anyone   
would notice," she teased him. 

Luke rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha," he said, and rubbed his cheek to hers. 

"Ow!" Mara pulled away from the rough bristles. "Ok, ok, maybe I'll notice." 

"I couldn't find a shaver in the other refresher," he told her. "Do you think Karrde   
has one in here?" 

"Hmmm, he should have something," she said as she walked over to some cabinets   
along one wall. "As I said before, he has a spare of everything." 

She opened a few doors and a couple of drawers and finally found something for him   
to use. "Ah ha! Here you go." She held up a piece of curved wood about palm size. 

"What is it?" Luke asked. 

Mara flicked a finger and a glittering metal blade folded out from the piece of wood.   
"It's a razor," Mara announced. 

Luke walked over to give it a closer look and raised an eyebrow to Mara. "I don't   
know," he said to her. "I've never used anything like that before." 

Mara gave a little chuckle in response to his look. "I'm not surprised," she said.   
"Karrde may take advantage of all the "modern conveniences" but he is an old-   
fashioned guy at heart. That's why he collects things like those pots out there. He   
could use a power shaver, but he admires the skill it takes to use an item like this."   
She held up the razor. "There are alot of men out there who prefer it. It was a status   
thing among a lot of the Imperial officers." 

Luke took the razor from Mara and looked at it more closely. He gently brushed his   
thumb across its blade. "Sharp," he said. "I don't know, I'm sure someone in this base   
has a powered one." 

"Oh come on Luke, what happened to that brave Jedi Master that rescued me a few   
days ago?" Mara teased. "Where's your courage now?" 

Luke frowned at Mara's dare. "Mara..." 

"Don't get all up tight with me now," she interrupted him. "Here sit down." She moved   
a stool out from under the counter in front of the mirror. "Sit down!" she said again   
when he just stared at the stool. "Trust me," she sighed. 

Reluctantly he seated himself on the stool. "You do know what you're doing, don't   
you? he asked." 

"Sure, I've watched lots of people do it before," she answered as she pulled a jar out of   
the drawer she had gotten the razor from. She looked up to see him giving her a   
worried look. 

"Relax Luke, I've done this dozens of times." 

His look turned from worry to astonishment. 

"Long story," she said in a reassuring voice as she opened the jar. "It's not that   
interesting, but I'll tell you about it sometime." 

After she filled the basin, that was set into the counter, with water, she slipped in   
front of him so she stood between his legs and leaned back on the counter. She   
scooped out white foam from the jar. She rubbed it between her hands and then   
gently lathered it onto Luke's cheeks, chin, and neck. The simple act of her hands   
caressing his face seemed to relax Luke. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back   
to enjoy the sensation. 

Mara picked the razor up off the counter and stepped behind Luke. She placed   
her left hand on his forehead and tilted his head further back to expose his   
neck. "Ready?" she asked. 

Luke opened his eyes to looked up at her and glanced over at the sharp razor that was   
held only a few centimeters from the side of his neck. He took a deep breath, smiling.   
"You know, a few years ago I may have felt very nervous to be in this position." 

Mara smirked at his joke and replied with one of her own, "Well let's hope I   
don't have a memory lapse anytime soon. 

"Besides," she went on, "a few years ago we would have never found ourselves in   
this position. Now close your eyes and relax, this won't hurt a bit." 

Luke did as he was told and leaned back into Mara as she brought the cold metal of the   
razor against his neck. He breathed slowly as she carefully dragged the razor along   
the underside of his jaw. She pulled the razor away, rinsed the foam off the blade in   
the water basin and repeated the motion on the other side of his neck. 

She was right, it didn't hurt a bit, in fact it was quite soothing. Luke settled down and   
allowed Mara to continue at her leisure. 

His bare back pressed against Mara who was still only wearing the light-weight robe.   
He could feel the heat of her body through the thin fabric. His mind started to   
wander and he thought about the soft skin that lay beneath that cloth. He thought   
about how nice it would be to have that skin against his own with no barriers in the   
way. He relished the contact that her body made with his as she moved about behind   
him to finish her work. 

He noticed that she was humming quietly to herself as she worked at her task. He   
opened his eyes to look at her and smiled broadly when he saw the glimmer in her   
green eyes. She was having thoughts similar to his. 

"Eyes closed," she whispered. "You'll distract me." Once again, Luke did as he was told   
and thought about how lucky he truly was. 

Mara made a final swipe along Luke's left cheek, put the razor down on the counter   
and picked up a damp cloth. She moved to place herself between Luke and the   
counter once again. She lightly wiped away any remaining foam from his face and   
ran a hand across his now smooth cheek. "Ahhh... much better," she said and brushed   
her lips across the same path that her hand had just taken. 

Luke opened his eyes and leaned his body around Mara's to look in the mirror behind   
her. He twisted his face left and right as he inspected Mara's work. "Hmmm...you are   
good at this. Maybe if the whole Jedi thing doesn't work out, you can become a   
barber," he teased her. 

Mara scowled at him and pinched his ear in response. 

"Ow! I was just kidding!" he said as he rubbed the pain away. "I was just kidding," he   
repeated as she grabbed for the other ear. 

Mara laughed and caught his lips in a kiss. Luke dropped his hands to her slender   
hips and pulled her to him. He slipped his legs between hers, causing her to wrap   
them about his waist as she was pulled forward. She snaked her arms around his neck   
to keep her balance. 

Luke held her tightly around her waist. Their kiss deepened as their bodies made   
contact. He slipped one hand free and searched for the tie that held her robe   
fastened. He found it easily and quickly undid the loose knot. He pushed away the   
fabric as Mara pressed her now naked body against his bare chest. 

They broke from the kiss to catch their breath, but their lips quickly found other   
body parts to make contact with. The fingers of Mara's right hand entangled   
themselves in Luke's hair as her left dug into his back trying to find a hold. 

Luke reached up to pull the towel loose that bound her hair when a chime sounded   
from the main room. Mara snapped her head back and looked to the door. 

"Someone's at the door," Mara said breathlessly. "Its probably our food." 

She reluctantly disentangled herself from her lover and walked to the bedroom door,   
trying to straighten her robe and catch her breath at the same time. "Enter!" she   
said, as she stuck her head out of the bedroom doorway. 

The door swished open and a young man, wearing a basic flight suit entered the suite.   
"Ah, hi," he said, "I was told to bring this up to you." He held forth a covered tray. 

"Yeah, ah, I'm getting dressed," Mara said with a smile. "You can leave it over there   
on the counter." She turned her head to see Luke standing very close to her tugging   
at her already loose robe. She swatted at him and whispered "Go away." 

"Is everything okay?" The young man asked from the front room. He was leaning to   
one side trying to get a better look into the doorway that Mara was peeking out from.   
He must have noticed her movements while she tried to defend herself from Luke's   
roaming hands. 

"Yes, fine," Mara answered quickly and tugged at her robe once again. "My robe just   
got caught on something." 

The young man seemed to accept Mara's answer as he placed the food tray on the   
counter she had indicated."Is there anything else I can get for you?" he asked. 

Mara tried to fend off Luke with one hand as he continued to tug at her robe and   
towel. "No, no thank you. I think I'm all set." 

The delivery boy raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

"Robe's still stuck," Mara replied to his look. 

"Uh-huh. Well, just hit the comm switch if you think of anything." 

"Will do," Mara returned and ducked back into the room as the young man walked out   
of the suite. She turned and glared at Luke. "What do you think you were doing?" she   
asked in a cold tone. 

Luke grabbed hold of the front of her robe and pulled her to him. He kept a smile on   
his face, he wasn't going to let her ruin his mood. "Having fun," he said happily. 

Mara tried to hold onto her glare, "Well how much 'fun' would it be when you got to   
Corusant and your sister thought I was having your baby?" 

Luke's face dropped into a perplexed look, "Huh?" he asked. 

Softening her glare and relaxing her body into his, she wrapped her arms around   
his bare shoulders "Luke honey," she said softly, "you never know how rumors will   
evolve." 

"I thought you said you trusted them?" he queried. 

"I do, with things like stolen goods and strange ships, but 'personal relationships' is a   
totally different story. You know how people are about stuff like that. It's free game.   
Especially when it comes to celebrities." She kissed him gently on the nose. "Let's just   
keep it behind 'closed' doors for now." 

"You're right. Sorry, I got caught up in the moment," Luke responded, but chewed on   
his bottom lip with a look of worry in his eyes. 

"What is it?" Mara asked. 

Luke worked his jaw as he tried to find the right words to express his thoughts.   
"Mara, could you be pregnant?" 

"Huh?" Mara was taken off guard by the question. "Why would you think that?" 

Luke's eyes swirled with anxiety. "I didn't even think about birth control last night.   
We should have discussed it before....before we slept together. I should have been   
more responsible than that." 

"Hey, it's alright," she said in a soothing voice. She could feel his distress over the   
matter, and was slightly taken aback by it. Most men never even concerned   
themselves with the matter of birth control. They saw it as the woman's   
responsibility. But of course, Luke was definitely not 'most men'. "Don't worry, I'm   
covered," she assured him. 

"Oh," Luke responded. He tried to hide his surprise at the information. Mara was a   
grown woman and could do what she wanted with her life. He didn't have any right   
to judge her in that matter. 

Mara noticed Luke's surprise right away and knew what direction his thoughts were   
probably going. "It's not like that," she stated, a look of hurt showing in her eyes. "A   
girl can't be too careful when she's bouncing around the galaxy. You never know   
when you might get yourself into a situation you can't get out of. It's best to avoid   
having any lasting "effects" after the fact." 

Luke swallowed the lump of guilt that had risen in his throat. "I'm sorry," he   
apologized again. "I seem to be having a problem thinking clearly as of late." 

"You're right, you have," Mara replied, as she placed her hand on his cheek and   
softly brushed his lips with her thumb. "But because you are a man who can admit   
when he's wrong, I will forgive you...." She gave him a loving look and her lips to   
meet his. She kissed him passionately, and opened herself to him so that he could   
truly see she had forgiven him. 

Slowly she pulled away, ending the kiss. "Now, our lunch is getting cold," Mara said as   
she started to twist away from him to head for the front room. She didn't get very far,   
Luke still had a firm grip on her robe. She turned back to meet his eyes and saw a   
look there that she was not used to seeing. It was a look of raw passion, utter desire.   
She could feel him through the Force calling to her. His energy engulfed her and   
made her body temperature rise. A bead of sweat began to run down the middle of her   
back, sending a shiver up her spine. 

They continued to stare at each other intensely. Finally Mara blinked. "The food is   
getting cold," she said in a hoarse whisper. 

"Let it," Luke said in a very low voice, "Food isn't what I'm hungry for." He pulled   
her to him once again and grabbed hold of her lips with his own. His intent came   
through loud and clear. 

Mara quickly forgot all notion of lunch. She was caught up in Luke's passion and   
more than happy to be there. 

How they made it to the bed, Mara couldn't recall, however, in bed was where they   
were and once again her naked body was entangled with Luke's. But this time their   
love making was quite different than their first encounter on the tiny Chiss ship.   
This time it wasn't about discovery of one another, this time it was about passion,   
pure and simple. 

Luke was on top of Mara, pushing hard and fast against her body. Her arms and legs   
held tightly about his body. He dug his fingers into the pillow behind Mara's head. He   
didn't dare grab hold of her, afraid that he would harm her if he did so. 

Their breathing was quick and labored. Moans of pleasure escaped both of them as   
they rushed onward. The climax came quickly and forcefully. Mara arched her head   
back as she tried to stifle a cry of ecstasy that was threatening to rise from her   
throat. Luke quickly covered her mouth with his, knowing she would not want those   
cries to be heard by anyone possibly passing by. 

Mara returned the kiss, pressing her lips hard against his. Her slender fingers   
clawed at Luke's back as orgasmic waves pounded through her body. She felt as if she   
was caught in some wild galactic storm. Her mind screamed for her to gain control,   
but her body wanted nothing but to ride it out--her body became the victor. 

Slowly the pounding waves lessened and the lovers' bodies came to a gentle stop.   
Luke remained on top as they both tried to catch their breath. Mara could feel Luke's   
body trembling and lovingly massaged his shoulders trying to calm him. She   
whispered words of assurance in his ear. "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. Relax." 

Luke took a deep haggard breath as he tried to regain control of his body and   
emotions. Unfortunately it didn't seem to help. He was still shaking all over. He had   
completely lost control, emotionally and physically and he was sure this was his   
punishment. 

"Luke, calm down," Mara continued to whisper to him. Her strong, yet slender   
fingers kneaded the taunt muscles up and down his back. "It's okay, really." 

Luke's face was buried in her hair to the right of her own. He shook his head   
violently indicating he did not agree with her words. And then he sobbed. 

"Whoa!" Mara responded in surprise. She brought her hands up and placed them on   
either side of Luke's face. She lifted it so that she could look him in the eyes. "What's   
going on? What's wrong?" she asked. 

Luke couldn't bring his eyes to meet hers. He tried to blink away the tears that were   
forming, but was unsuccessful. "I...I...I lost control, I shouldn't have. I could have   
hurt you. I don't know what came over me. I...I.." He didn't know what else to say and   
so instead bit his bottom lip nervously. 

"Oh Love," Mara began, keeping her voice soft and even. "You didn't do anything   
wrong. I'm okay, you're okay. You just let your body take over. Okay, you did lose   
control a bit, but as long as it is with me, it's fine. I can take it, I'm a big girl. Trust   
me, you didn't hurt me. And if you did, I would have definitely let you know. 

"I actually enjoyed it," she said with a wry smile and a wink in hopes to lighten his   
mood. "It's definitely a side of you I have never seen before." 

Luke took another deep breath and this time was finally able to stop his body from   
shaking. He swallowed hard and brought his eyes up to meet Mara's. "I don't like to   
lose control," he stated in a very quiet voice. 

"I know," Mara whispered back. "I know... 

"Why don't I..." Mara was just about to suggest that he allow her to give him a back   
massage to ease his tense muscles when a buzzer sounded from the front room. 

Luke released a heavy sigh. Mara answered his unspoken question, "It's the comm   
unit. Gerri probably located Karrde." 

Luke wanted to suggest ignoring the call, but knew they shouldn't. He eased himself   
off of Mara and rolled onto the bed. Mara slipped out of the bed and gave him a quick   
kiss, "I love you. Be right back." He watched her pick up the discarded robe near the   
bedroom door, hastily wrap it about herself and run her fingers through her hair in   
hopes of making it look more presentable. Then she exited the room. 

--------------------------------------------------- 


	6. So Much to Tell You - Ch. 6

So Much to Tell You 6/17.htm So Much To Tell You 

By JediGirl 

CATAGORY: New Republic 

SPOILERS: Tim Zahn's Hand of Thraw duology 

RATING: R 

SETTING: Those missing chapters that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future. Luke and Mara have just taken off from Nirauan and heading out to meet up with Leia,   
Han and Karrde. This is my version of what happened between Luke and Mara during those days alone on their "borrowed" Chiss ship. And of course how the "family" hears   
about the pending nuptials. 

DISCLAIMER As always, these charcters do not belong to me. They belong to wonderful people such as Mr. George Lucas and Mr. Timothy Zahn, among others. They inspire   
me to make up my own tales and share them with others....just for pure enjoyment. There is more to life than just money :) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: A huge big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta reader, Michele. This story would never have happened without her. She completely inspired me   
and helped to make it as good as it could be. Plus, if it wasn't for her, the "challenge" would never had happened 

---------------------------------------------------- 

CHAPTER 6   


Mara walked over to the comm station and hit a button to answer the call. "Jade," she   
answered as the image of Gerri Pabos appeared on the tiny screen. 

"Hey Mara," Gerri greeted her. He paused a second as he took in Mara's appearance on   
his end of the holo. "Sorry, did I wake you?" 

"Ah, yeah," Mara tried to answer nonchalantly, but knew she hadn't succeeded. Her   
emotions were in too much of a flux to be completely hidden. "I was taking a quick   
nap. It's been a rough couple of days," she quickly continued as she pulled her robe   
tighter about her body. 

"I see..." Gerri replied, clearly not completely believing her. "Well, sorry I woke you,   
but we located Karrde, he's on Bothawui. I can patch you through if you want." 

*Bothawui?* she thought to herself, *Bet on it that Karrde is always where the action   
is.* 

"Thanks Gerri, but I think I'll need to wake up more first," she replied. "Transmit the   
data to this comm station. I'll put in a call a little later." 

"Sure, " he answered, "Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you." 

"Will do Ger. Jade out." She clicked off the connection and headed back to the bed   
room. 

In bed, Luke had wrapped himself tightly in blankets. Mara had helped to settle him   
down, but he could still feel his emotions slowly spiraling within him. The warmth   
from Mara's body could still be felt in the blankets and he pulled them closer about   
him in hopes it would help calm him even more. He pulled in a long, slow, deep   
breath, then released it, allowing the exiting breath to take his remaining anxiety   
along with it. His muscles relaxed and his body sank deeper into the the soft blankets   
and mattress. 

*I lost control,* the thought ran through his mind once again, but this time his   
emotions stayed in check. *I lost control, but Mara stuck with me. She stood with me,   
face to face, held on tight and road it out. I don't scare her. I don't intimidate her. I   
didn't even realize how much I need someone like that in my life.* 

A grin formed on Luke's face. *You're an idiot Skywalker,* he told himself. *You're   
thinking you never had this, but you're wrong. It's been there for ten years. She has   
been there for ten years. Why has it taken ten years to see it?* 

"You asleep?" Mara asked as she entered the room. She gently probed his mind to see   
what his state was. He had been so shaken up and she really didn't want to leave him   
at that moment, but she knew she had to answer the call. Gerri would have been even   
more suspicious if she hadn't. Fortunately her probe revealed that he had calmed   
down, and actually seemed content. 

"No," came a muffled response from the pile of blankets. "They find Karrde?" 

"Yeah, he's on Bothawui." 

"Bothawui?" Luke asked poking his head out from the covers. "What's the situation   
there?" 

"Gerri didn't say. But if Karrde is there I would have to guess things are heating up.   
You can always find him where the action is." 

Luke nodded in reply and settled back into the covers. 

"You okay?" Mara asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...just lost it a bit. Thank you for keeping me anchored." 

"Not a problem, I've been doing it for years," she replied with a wink. 

"We should really get dressed and eat that lunch out there," she continued as she   
leaned against the door frame. "I need to put in a call to Karrde as soon as possible,   
but I think I should be wearing something more suitable." 

Luke arched an eyebrow at her. "I'd receive a transmission from you looking like   
that any day." 

Mara picked up his pants that had been left behind on the floor and threw them at   
him. "You are such a flirt! Go back to 'your' room and get dressed. I'll be ready in a   
few minutes. 

Luke rose from the bed, gathered up his pants and gave Mara a low bow, "As my lady   
wishes." And he ran from the room as Mara chased him out with the snap of a towel. 

He stopped at the doorway and turned back, his face becoming serious again. "Thanks   
Mara...for...for understanding, and...for loving me." 

A wave of nerves came over Mara and she found herself speechless. She sucked in   
her lower lip as her cheeks flushed pink. She gave him a silent nod and a loving   
smile in return. 

------------------------------------------------ 

Luke returned to his assigned room, took another quick shower, dressed, and   
returned to the sitting area. He found the room empty, Mara was still getting   
changed. He walked over to the tray that was delivered and lifted the cover from the   
food. He tested its temperature with his finger. It had indeed gone cold. 

He looked around the room to see if it came equipped with a heating appliance. He   
found one in a small kitchenette off to one side. It contained everything that was   
needed to prepare a small meal. He placed the cold food in the warmer and set the   
timer. 

He then made his way to a bar in the connecting room. He found it well stocked with   
liquors from planets and systems throughout the galaxy. Luke wasn't fond of many   
alcoholic beverages, but he eyed a bottle of very old Alderaanian wine. He was sure it   
was quite expensive and figured Karrde may be saving it for something special, so   
decided to pass on it. He decided instead to go with a bottle of mineral water. His head   
was fuzzy enough without the addition of alcohol. 

The timer chimed on the warmer. He placed the bottle of water on a small two person   
dining table near the window and went to retrieve their lunch from the warmer. 

Mara walked out of the bedroom as he was placing the plates on the table. She was   
wearing a tight fitting black top with a short beige jacket and a loose pair of mossy   
green flight pants. Luke looked her up and down and gave her a quizzical look. "I   
don't know if I can see Karrde wearing that, but it seems to be very you." 

Mara placed her hands on her hips and gave him a smirk. "They're my clothes, not   
Karrde's," she responded. 

"Do you keep a spare change of clothes at every outpost too?" 

"I'm Karrde's second in command, he makes sure I have everything I need no matter   
where I show up." She walked over to inspect the food that had been delivered. 

"I'm not sure if I can promise you the same thing," Luke said as he pulled out a chair   
for her. 

"Yes you can," she replied seating herself, "since you're all I need." 

Luke's cheeks flushed at her comment as he sat in the chair across from her. He   
fiddled with the eating utensils, trying to find an appropriate come-back. His efforts   
failed, so he just speared his food with a fork. "Smells good." 

"Hope it tastes just as good," Mara commented and stabbed a bright colored vegetable   
with her own fork. "I'm starved." 

They ate in silence for a while, enjoying the view from the window and the presence   
of one another. Occasionally they would share smiles or one of them would reach out   
and caress the other's hand, but no words were needed. Being there together seemed   
to be enough. 

As Mara finished her lunch, she took a sip of water and leaned back in her chair. "So,   
are you going to tell her over the comm or wait till you see her in person?" she asked   
as Luke finished chewing the last of his food. 

Luke swallowed what he was eating and looked up at Mara. "In person, definitely. She   
would kill me if I told her something like this over the comm." 

Mara chuckled softly. "You're right. How do you think she will take it?" she asked   
while playing with the rim of her glass. 

Luke ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. *How will she   
take it?* he repeated the question in his mind. He took a deep breath and looked back   
at Mara. "Well, it's no secret that she's wanted me to find a 'nice woman to settle down   
with,' " he answered, "So I would think she would be happy that I have finally done   
that." 

"Yeah, but how do you think she will feel about the 'nice woman' being me?" Mara   
asked as she met his gaze. 

Luke reached over and took her hand, "Mara, you know Leia has always liked and   
respected you," he told her very sincerely. "She has always thought of you as a friend   
of the New Republic as well as our family." 

"I know that, but how will she feel about me being 'part' of the family?" 

Luke could hear the nervousness in Mara's voice. It actually surprised him that she   
was getting so upset over the situation. Mara was actually very concerned about   
being accepted. This was not the Mara Jade he met over ten years ago. She had   
definitely changed over that time and he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed. 

"Mara," he said as he squeezed her hand tightly, "It will all work out, trust me. They   
will all be happy to have you as part of our family." 

"And if they're not?" she said sternly. 

"I know they will." 

"Jedi intuition?" she asked. 

"Maybe, but I think it is more a faith in those I love." He pressed his lips softly   
against her fingers and then sat back in his chair. "If I had to predict the future, I   
would say Leia will be more upset with 'how' rather than with the 'who', " he said as   
he continued to caress the tips of her fingers. 

"Huh?" she responded with a raise of an eyebrow. "I don't follow." 

"Our courtship," he sighed, "She would want me to find a 'nice woman', date her for a   
while, propose to her, make the announcement, set a date and get married. She was   
raised as royalty, that is how she was taught it should be done." 

"That's not how it happened for her," Mara replied. 

"Exactly," Luke said. "All the more reason she would want it to work that way for me. I   
think sometimes Leia feels bad that she was given the rich life of a princess and I got   
sent to live as a poor farmer. She feels she has to make it up to me, give me the   
chance to have the experiences she had. To live the 'good life'. But what she doesn't   
realize is that I don't feel at all cheated. I like my life and I am glad to have had the up   
bringing that was given to me. It all made me who I am today. And I look forward to   
experiencing the different twists and turns that my life will take in the future. The   
last thing I want is my life mapped out for me. 

"But she'll get over it," he said, his face brightening, "Once it sinks in that I am   
actually getting married and there is a wedding to plan." 

"Ugh! The Wedding!" Mara said in a shocked voice, "When I said yes, I didn't   
completely consider what it involved. How do you feel about eloping?" 

Luke chuckled softly. "I would love to," he said looking lovingly at his bride-to-be.   
"But I should do at least one thing correct in Leia's eyes, or she'll make my life   
miserable." 

Mara sighed in defeat. "Fine," she replied. "But no holonet reporters! NONE! Promise   
me." 

"Oh come on Mara, you'll look beautiful on the holonet," he teased. 

"NONE! Promise!" she growled. 

"I promise I will talk with Leia about it," Luke responded. He rose out of his chair, still   
holding Mara's hand. "Shouldn't you put a call into Karrde?" he asked deciding now   
was a good time to change the subject. 

Mara glowered at him. "Great! There will be hundreds of them," she said slumping   
her shoulders, but raising from her chair and heading to the comm station. "Our   
image will be plastered all over Coruscant." 

Luke smiled. "Most likely the galaxy." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she   
cracked a smile. Albeit a small one, but a smile never-the-less. 


	7. So Much to Tell You - Ch. 7

So Much to Tell You 7/17.htm So Much To Tell You 

By JediGirl 

CATAGORY: New Republic 

SPOILERS: Tim Zahn's Hand of Thraw duology 

RATING: R 

SETTING: Those missing chapters that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future. Luke and Mara have just taken off from Nirauan and heading out to meet up with Leia,   
Han and Karrde. This is my version of what happened between Luke and Mara during those days alone on their "borrowed" Chiss ship. And of course how the "family" hears   
about the pending nuptials. 

DISCLAIMER As always, these charcters do not belong to me. They belong to wonderful people such as Mr. George Lucas and Mr. Timothy Zahn, among others. They inspire   
me to make up my own tales and share them with others....just for pure enjoyment. There is more to life than just money :) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: A huge big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta reader, Michele. This story would never have happened without her. She completely inspired me   
and helped to make it as good as it could be. Plus, if it wasn't for her, the "challenge" would never had happened 

-------------------------------------------------------   
CHAPTER 7 

Mara sat down at the comm station in the sitting room. She punched in the codes to   
make the connection to Talon Karrde. 

The screened blinked and then an image of a Kloperian male appeared. "This is the   
Wild Karrde," the Kloperian said. "Who's-MARA JADE!" He all but yelled when he   
recognized the woman on his screen. 

"Hey Mikhal," Mara responded to the Wild Karrde's comm technician. "I'm looking   
for Karrde. Is he around?" 

"Yeah, sure," the tech answered. "He's been real worried about you. What happened?" 

"Long story Mikhal. I'm sure you will hear all about it later," she said, not at all in the   
mood for small talk. "Could you just connect me to Karrde?" 

Mikhal frowned a bit in disappointment at being pushed aside. "Sure," he grumbled,   
"Hold on a moment." 

A minute later the screen fluttered and then cleared to show the image of Talon   
Karrde, head of the biggest smuggling organization in the galaxy. He wasn't looking   
at the screen at the moment. He seemed to be distracted by someone else in the room.   
He held up his hand and asked them to hold on a minute as he turned to the comm   
screen. "Karrde," he barked, seeming a bit annoyed at being interrupted. But then   
his eyes brightened as he realized who the caller was. He leaned closer to the screen   
as if to get a better look. "MARA!" he said in a much happier voice. 

"Hello Karrde," Mara answered slyly. "Am I interrupting something? I can call back   
later." 

"No! No of course not!" he replied with a big smile on his face, at the same time   
waving the someone out of the office. "I just didn't know it was you. How are you?   
What happened? Where are you? Is Skywalker with you?" he shot off the questions   
rapidly. 

"I'm fine. I'll tell you all about it when I see you in person. I'm on Carva III and yes,   
he is with me." She answered all his questions in succession. 

"I'm looking forward to hearing all the details," Karrde replied as he settled himself   
in his chair. "As to me sending Skywalker, I know you..." 

"Don't worry about it," she interrupted him quickly. "We'll talk about it later," she   
glanced up and to her right where Luke was leaning on the desk, out of sight of the   
comm screen. 

"Sure Mara," Karrde responded feeling he had just hit a sore spot. "I just did what I   
thought was best." 

Mara brought her eyes back to the comm screen. "We will talk about it later," she   
repeated and then changed the subject. "What are you doing at Bothawui anyway?   
What's the situation there?" 

A smile returned to Karrde's face. "Well you know me Mara, always where the action   
is, if that tells you anything." 

"That's what I figured," she answered. 

"There are big doings going on out here, Mara, " Karrde continued, turning all   
business. "I think you should get out here as soon as possible. Is Skywalker there   
with you now?" 

Mara caught a tone in Karrde's voice that told her there was indeed big things going   
on, but she sensed it was even bigger than he was hinting to. "Yeah," she replied.   
"He's right here." She pushed back from the station and Luke leaned around to look   
at the monitor. 

"Hello Talon," Luke greeted him plainly. 

"Hello Luke. It's good to see you again," Karrde returned the greeting. "First I want to   
thank you for getting Mara out - successfully. I'm sure you know how much she   
means to the organization. I am willing to repay you anyway I can." 

"Well, I think we can discuss that when we see each other," Luke replied. 

The statement seemed to catch Karrde off guard a bit. Luke Skywalker had always   
turned down any sort of payment when he had lent his help to Karrde and his people.   
Karrde found it strange that he would start now. Mostly since it concerned Mara, who   
Karrde thought Luke considered a close friend. His left eyebrow raised slightly in   
surprise, "As you wish," he answered as he composed himself and continued on with   
what he had to say. "Secondly, your sister is also here at Bothawui and if you haven't   
already, I strongly suggest you contact her. I think she would like to hear from you   
and will probably want you to join her." 

Luke was not surprised that Leia would want to hear from him. They hadn't seen each   
other in over a month, and he didn't get a chance to let her know where he was   
going before he set off to rescue Mara. But why would it be so important that she   
would want him to come out to her. Sure the situation at Bothawui could be heated, but   
he was sure there were plenty of people there who could deal with it. Could they be in   
need of a Jedi to help mediate a discussion? Somehow, he doubted it. And not only   
because he didn't feel very 'popular' as of late. Something in Karrde's voice and   
mannerism told him there was more going on than there seemed. 

"Thank you for the information and your concern. I will definitely put a call in," he   
said in his usual Jedi calm. 

Karrde nodded his head in response. Luke moved away from the screen to allow Mara   
to move back in view. 

"Mara, how quickly can the Fire get you out here?" Karrde asked. 

Mara lowered her gaze, closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "I don't have the Fire,"   
she replied in a small voice. 

The comment visually shocked Karrde. He knew what that ship meant to her. If she   
didn't have the Jade's Fire, then where was it? "What do you mean? How did you get to   
Carva III without the Fire?" he asked, genuinely concerned. 

Swallowing hard again and looking back up at Karrde's image she responded as Luke   
reached over and squeezed her hand. "We had to leave it behind, it's gone," she said   
solemnly. "As to the second question, I don't want to answer over this line." 

"I see," Karrde said as he leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard in a   
contemplative manner. "I'm sorry Mara," he said with a sigh, not knowing what else   
to say. 

"Don't be," she answered gathering her composure back. "I did what had to be done.   
It's over with. No sense in worrying about the past. 

"As to how fast we can get to Bothawui," she continued before Karrde could give her   
any more sympathy that she didn't want or need. "A few days, unfortunately. Possibly   
4 or 5. Carva III's on the other side of the galaxy you know." 

Karrde sighed deeply. The news did not satisfy him. "About what I thought. I guess it   
will have to do. Just get here as soon as you can. We have alot to talk about. I'm   
thinking about making some changes to the organization. I would like to discuss   
them with you." 

Mara's eyes opened wide. "Really? What kind of changes?" In her mind she thought   
there was to be more changes then he realized. 

"As you said before, I don't want to discuss it over this channel. Best to tell you   
everything when you get out here. We won't be going anywhere soon. 

"Ok Karrde, we'll be there as soon as we can. Jade out." She shut down the   
transmission. 

On the Wild Karrde, Talon Karrde hit a switch on his comm unit. "Yes sir?" a voice   
answered. 

"Mikhal," Karrde said as he stared out a view port that looked in the direction that his   
out-post on Carva III lay. "Get Gerri Pabos at Carva on the horn. I need to speak with   
him." 

"You got it boss!"   



	8. So Much to Tell You - Ch. 8

So Much to Tell You 8/17.htm So Much To Tell You 

By JediGirl 

CATAGORY: New Republic 

SPOILERS: Tim Zahn's Hand of Thraw duology 

RATING: R 

SETTING: Those missing chapters that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future. Luke and Mara have just taken off from Nirauan and heading out to meet up with Leia, Han and Karrde. This is my version of what happened between Luke and Mara during those days alone on their "borrowed" Chiss ship. And of course how the "family" hears about the pending nuptials. 

DISCLAIMER As always, these charcters do not belong to me. They belong to wonderful people such as Mr. George Lucas and Mr. Timothy Zahn, among others. They inspire me to make up my own tales and share them with others....just for pure enjoyment. There is more to life than just money :) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: A huge big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta reader, Michele. This story would never have happened without her. She completely inspired me and helped to make it as good as it could be. Plus, if it wasn't for her, the "challenge" would never had happened   


--------------------------------------------------   
CHAPTER 8 

"This is Pabos," an image announced as it appeared on his screen several minutes   
later. "What can I do for ya, boss?" 

"Hi Gerri," Karrde answered smoothly. "I'm in need of some information," he said,   
getting straight to the point. 

"Sure, about what?" 

"Actually, it is more of about a 'who'," he replied slyly. "Two whos, to be specific." 

"I see," Gerry responded, a cocky grin starting to form on his face. "Would these   
'whos' happen to be an 'all-business redhead' and a 'goody-good blond?'" 

"Hmmm..." Karrde pretended to ponder, stroking the hair on his chin. "That could be   
them. What can you tell me?" 

Gerri turned his head away from the screen a bit as if looking at someone who might   
be standing near by. He had a glint of mischief in his eyes. He looked back at Karrde   
on the screen. "Well, what do you want to know?" he said with the same mischievous   
grin. 

"When did they arrive?" Karrde replied straightforwardly. 

"About 3 hours ago, give or take," Gerri answered. 

"What did they arrive in?" Karrde continued his questioning. 

"A ship,' Gerri replied cockily. 

Karrde ignored his employee's teasing. "Something you recognized?" 

"Actually I have never seen anything like it," Gerri answered. "I was kind of hoping   
you had something to do with it and would share the information." 

Karrde nodded to himself as he contemplated the report. "I only know a little more   
than you Gerri, that is why I'm calling. 

"Did you talk with them after they landed? Did they say anything to you, maybe about   
where they had been?" Karrde continued with his questioning. 

Gerri's attitude darkened a bit as he realized he wasn't going to get any information   
from his boss on the mystery ship. "Yeah, I met them in the bay," he said. "They   
wouldn't say much. Seemed like they just needed a place to freshen up. All they   
wanted was a shower and a hot meal." 

"Where are they now?" 

The glint in Gerri's eyes returned at this question. "In your suite," he responded with   
a slight curl of his lips. 

Karrde noticed the change in Gerri's mood. Seemed Karrde wasn't the only one   
speculating. He leaned back into his chair and folded his arms over his chest. "Have   
they been there the whole time?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Gerri responded the smile growing on his face. "Like I said, they wanted to   
take a shower and get rested up and such." Gerri's face then took on a bit of a   
concerned look. "Don't blame them though, they were pretty haggard looking. Must   
have been through alot wherever they were." 

Karrde's eyes also creased in concern. "Were either of them hurt?" he asked   
pointedly. 

"Lots of bumps, bruises and scrapes, but nothing that looked too serious," Gerri   
answered while thinking back to when he met the travelers in the docking bay.   
"Red did look a little more banged up than blondie though. There was a big blaster   
hole in the shoulder of her flight suit." Gerri got the hint early on in the   
conversation that Karrde didn't want Jade's and Skywalker's names used, even over   
this 'secure' channel. "But they both looked strong, though a bit tired." 

"I see." The concern eased from Karrde's face as he took in the information. "So, are   
they still in the suite?" He continued his interrogation. 

"Ohhh yeah," Gerri responded smugly, mischief crossing his face once again. His   
eyes glanced away from the view screen and winked at the person who stood out of   
view. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Karrde asked. 

"What is what supposed to mean?" Gerri replied faking a defensive attitude. 

"Come on Ger," Karrde said in a 'matter-of-fact' voice. "What are you and your people   
speculating?" 

"Come on Karrde, you know I don't get involved with the personal lives of others." 

"I must be talking to the wrong Gerri Pabos," Karrde replied with a smirk. 

A hurt expression formed on Gerri's face. "What are you insinuating?" 

"I know you Gerri, and I know your people." Karrde leaned in closer to the view   
screen. "There was probably a pool going 15 minutes after they landed. Now spill it.   
What's going on?" 

"Ok, ok," he said putting his hands up in surrender. "But there really isn't much to   
tell." 

Karrde motioned with a hand for him to continue. He leaned back into his chair   
again and listened to Gerri tell of what had transpired over the past 3 hours since   
Mara and Luke had landed on Carva III. Gerri told him how one of his men, Krin, had   
stopped by the suite to drop off a lunch tray. How Mara had peeked her head out of   
the bedroom, looking a bit flustered, and told him she was getting dressed so he could   
just leave the tray on the counter. Krin had said that when he moved to place the tray   
on the counter he thought he heard Mara talking to someone and when he glanced   
back at the bedroom door it looked as if she was distracted by something, or someone,   
inside the bedroom. He said he didn't see signs of anyone else in the suite as he left. 

"Anything else?" Karrde asked. 

"Oh yeah," Gerri responded without any pushing from Karrde, "about a half hour   
later, when I finally got your location I buzzed the room. Red answered. She was   
wearing what looked like a robe, which she was trying to hold in place and her hair   
was pretty wild. I'd say she was out of breath, though she was hiding it pretty well. I   
asked if I woke her and she said she had been taking a nap, claiming it had been a   
rough couple of days. 

"But you don't think she was napping?" Karrde responded with a raise of his   
eyebrow. 

"Karrde, I've known enough ladies in my day and spent enough time with them to   
know what one looks like when awakened from a nap. And I know what they look   
like when doing other things too," Gerri chuckled. "That girl was definitely NOT   
napping. She may have been tired, but it wasn't because of sleep." 

Karrde desperately tried to keep a smile from forming on his face. "Thanks Gerri,   
that's all I needed to know. I knew I could count on you." 

"I live to serve," Gerri said sarcastically, bowing his head. 

Karrde chuckled merrily. "So, how does the betting stand?" he asked casually. 

"Three to one," Gerri responded not questioning his boss's meaning. "You want in?" 

"Not at those odds, but thanks for the offer. Karrde out." 

Karrde clicked off the comm unit and swiveled his chair back around to look out the   
view port once again and let a full smile blossom on his face. "Well kids, it is about   
damn time," he said aloud and chuckled to himself merrily. 

-----------------------------------   



	9. So Much to Tell You - Ch. 9

So Much to Tell You 9/17.htm So Much To Tell You 

By JediGirl 

CATAGORY: New Republic 

SPOILERS: Tim Zahn's Hand of Thraw duology 

RATING: R 

SETTING: Those missing chapters that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future. Luke and Mara have just taken off from Nirauan and heading out to meet up with Leia, Han and Karrde. This is my version of what happened between Luke and Mara during those days alone on their "borrowed" Chiss ship. And of course how the "family" hears about the pending nuptials. 

DISCLAIMER As always, these charcters do not belong to me. They belong to wonderful people such as Mr. George Lucas and Mr. Timothy Zahn, among others. They inspire me to make up my own tales and share them with others....just for pure enjoyment. There is more to life than just money :) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: A huge big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta reader, Michele. This story would never have happened without her. She completely inspired me and helped to make it as good as it could be. Plus, if it wasn't for her, the "challenge" would never had happened   


----------------------------------- 

CHAPTER 9 

"He suspects something," Mara said pushing herself away from the comm station. 

"What makes you say that?" Luke asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and   
leaned on the desk. 

"I don't know," Mara said looking at the now blank screen. "I just know he does. 

"That comment you made about being paid didn't help either," she said looking at him   
darkly. 

"Sorry," Luke said, with a smirk. "I couldn't help myself." 

"Boy, bed a Jedi Master and all his self-control goes right out the window," she teased   
as she got out of the desk chair. 

Luke's expression quickly changed to serious. A sense of nervousness flowed through   
his body once again. His thoughts turned back to what had transpired in the bedroom   
only a short while ago and how he had lost control there. 

Mara picked up on the mood shift instantly and moved to stand in front of him. She   
wrapped her arms warmly around his waist. "Hey, I was kidding," she said and   
brushed his chin with her nose to bring him back from his thoughts. 

Luke let out a breath and gave her a small smile. "I know, but it is the truth," he said   
in a serious tone. "I lost control back there in the bedroom, that should never have   
happened. I'm a Jedi, I should have..." he trailed off, lost for words. 

Mara could sense the nervousness swelling inside him. His emotions were starting to   
swirl into complete confusion. What had happened in that bedroom was definitely not   
something that Luke Skywalker did on a regular basis. In fact it probably had never   
happened to him before. It was up to her to quell these thoughts and emotions.   
"What?" she said sternly. "Luke, what happened back there had nothing to do with   
you being an 'All Mighty Jedi Master'. It had nothing to do with the Force at all. It was   
about US and our bodies and our needs. It was nature. Completely natural for two   
people." 

Luke closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. His body shook a bit as he   
released it. "I could have hurt you," he said quietly. 

"You didn't," Mara replied simply. She softly brushed her lips across his. She felt a   
quiver run through his body and his muscles tightened. "And I know you never   
would," she continued, sending warm thoughts of love about him. 

"Luke," she said very quietly. "You are a kind," she kissed his chin, "caring," she   
kissed his nose." and compassionate man." She kissed his lips again. "And I have no   
fear of being with you, in 'any' way." 

His body relaxed as he wrapped himself in Mara's warmth. "Thank you...again." he   
whispered and leaned in to return her kisses. 

Mara pulled away slowly and looked into his sparkling blue eyes. "No. Thank you,"   
she said with a broad smile, "for everything. Including what took place back there. It   
was pretty amazing." 

Luke's cheeks blushed a bright red. He couldn't think of any reply so he just gave   
her an embarrassed smile. His expression made her laugh. 

"Ok farmboy," she said in a lighthearted voice as she pulled herself away from him.   
"Enough of this talk. You have to call and check in with your 'big sister' and then we   
have to get ourselves off this rock. I would like to get to Bothawui as soon as possible." 

"And why is that?" Luke asked as he seated himself at the comm station. 

"So we can break this damn news and get on with our lives," she said happily as she   
walked across the room. "I'm going to pack up a few things for the trip. Tell Sis I said   
'Hi'" 

"Don't forget to pack the straight edge!" he called in reply. 

----------------------------- 

Luke turned back to the comm terminal and proceeded to place his call to Leia. It took   
him a bit of time, but he finally got connected to Leia. He may have been the brother   
of the High Counselor, and pretty high on the New Republic social ladder to boot, but   
he still had to go through 'channels' to get his call through. He must have spoken   
with about a half dozen comm technicians before one of them successfully located   
Leia. 

"Hi Leia," Luke said cheerfully as the image of his sister finally appeared on the   
comm screen. 

"Don't 'Hi Leia' me!" she said with a tightness in her voice. "Where are you? Where   
have you been? Why didn't you tell me where you were going? Did you find Mara, is   
she ok? How quickly can you get here?" she shot off the questions rapidly without   
even taking a breath. 

"Whoa, whoa!" Luke said, putting his hands up to physically block Leia's attack of   
questions. "Slow down, one question at a time." 

Leia seated herself at a chair in front of the terminal. Her stern look softened a bit   
but she didn't apologize for her burst of questions. She didn't repeat any of them   
either, knowing that her brother more than certainly caught each one and could   
remember them on command. She gave him a look that told him to continue. 

Luke took a deep breath and proceeded to answer each of his sister's questions. "I'm at   
one of Karrde's bases near the Outer Rim. I'm sorry I didn't call you before I left, but   
it was a completely last minute situation," he told her. "Karrde asked for my help--   
you obviously know why. I asked him to tell you where I went." He tried to keep his   
voice as calm and collected as possible. He had no desire to rile his sister, there would   
be plenty of time for that later. 

Leia's eyes hardened a bit. "He told me," she said. "However, I would have preferred to   
have heard it from you." 

A quick retort formed itself in Luke's mind, *you're not my mother!* But he pushed   
it down and took a deep, calming breath and continued without responding to her last   
comment. "I can't tell you right now where I was," he said. "We will talk about it   
later." The strength in his voice told Leia not to press the subject. 

Not being particularly happy with being put off, Leia kept herself calm. "And Mara?"   
she asked. 

A small smile tugged at the corner of Luke's lips. "Yes," he said as the thought of Mara   
warmed him. "I found her, and she's fine, absolutely fine." He could feel his cheeks   
redden a bit as memories of the past few days came to mind. He hoped Leia wouldn't   
notice over the comm screen. 

But she was his sister, his twin sister, and she knew him well. She had noticed his   
expression and the slight flush that touched his cheeks. Suddenly all the annoyance   
that she had built up over the past few weeks in regard to his disappearance melted   
away. She found herself contemplating the look on Luke's face. *Now what is that all   
about?* she asked herself. She allowed her features to soften completely now. There   
was something going on, and she wasn't going to find out anything if she gave him   
the "hard-nosed princess" attitude. 

"Good," she replied warmly. "I was worried," which she truly was. "I consider Mara a   
friend you know." 

"I'm glad to hear that..." Luke said, but trailed off and just stared at her. 

There was a few seconds of silence as each waited for the other to say something. Leia   
was the first to speak. "So, how long will it take you to get to Bothawui?" she asked, as   
something told her it was best to change the subject of conversation. 

"Several days at least," he told her. "We will be leaving shortly. Karrde is eager to talk   
with Mara about something important." 

"Ah yes, he does indeed," Leia said with a twinkle in her eye. "Well, I guess that will   
have to do." 

"You know what Karrde is up to?" Luke asked with a bit of surprise in his voice. 

Leia's face suddenly lit up brightly. "Oh Luke, there is so much going on out here,"   
she said excitingly leaning forward and coming closer to the comm screen. "You   
should be here. I have SO much to tell you." 

Luke could see the excitement dancing in Leia's eyes. Whatever was going on at   
Bothawui, it wasn't as disastrous as he had imagined. In fact it seemed to be the   
complete opposite. Maybe they had found themselves their own copy of the Camaas   
Document? "I'll do my best," he told her as his eyes searched hers for some hint of   
what was the cause of her excitement. "I have a lot to talk with you about too," he   
added as an afterthought. 

"You do?" Leia asked, now it being her turn to act surprised. There was something in   
his tone that told her that whatever it was, it was pretty important. "What is it?" she   
asked. 

"It can wait until I see you in person," he told her with a warm smile. 

"Luke?" Mara called from the bedroom. "Do you-" 

"One second Mara," Luke called, cutting off the rest of her question. He turned back to   
the comm screen to see Leia staring at him a bit wide-eyed. 

"Did she just call you 'Luke'?" Leia asked him. 

"That is my name," he replied with a raise of an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, I know..." she responded but trailed off. Leia blinked her eyes a couple of   
times and tried to clear her mind as it started to ponder *what exactly is going on?*   
She took a deep breath and smiled back at Luke. "Well, hurry on your way. I miss   
you." 

Luke returned her smile. "I miss you too Leia. I'll see you soon." 

-------------------------------- 

Mara walked out of the bedroom with a small pack and plopped it on a nearby couch.   
"Sorry," she said. "I didn't realize you were still talking with Leia." 

"That's ok," he said, his voice a bit distant. 

Mara noticed he had a puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

"You called me 'Luke'" he said. 

"It is your name, isn't it?" she asked with a wry grin. 

Luke chuckled quietly and rubbed his hand across chin. "Yeah, that's what I told   
Leia," he said as he smiled at her. 

Now it was Mara's turn to look puzzled. "Huh? What are you talking about?" 

"Leia commented that you called me 'Luke'," he told her. 

"Yeah, so?" 

"You usually call me 'Skywalker'," he explained. "Leia picked up on it instantly." 

"Ooops!" she said bringing her hand up to her mouth. "I hadn't even noticed." 

"Neither did I. Guess it just became kind of natural." 

"Yeah, I guess it did," Mara responded as she tried to think back to when she made the   
switch. "Well, I guess you can just think of it as payback for that 'payment' comment   
you made to Karrde." 

"Ha, Ha!" Luke commented as he rolled his eyes at her. 

------------------------------ 

Han Solo entered the sitting room of the suite he was sharing with Leia on the New   
Republic flagship, Home One, which had arrived two days prior. "Was that Luke?" he   
asked his wife. 

Leia was staring at the blank comm screen and didn't even notice Han walk in. His   
question pulled her from her thoughts. "What? Oh! Yeah, it was," she responded a bit   
startled. 

"Leia? Is everything ok?" He asked her with concern in his voice. 

Her eyes glossed over as she once again started replaying the conversation with her   
brother over in her mind. 

"Leia?!" 

"Huh? Oh, yes. Everything is fine," she responded coming back to the present. "I   
think," she said as her brow knitted together. 

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked her, annoyance starting to edge into his   
voice now. "Did he find Mara? Are they ok?" 

Leia rose from the comm station and walked over to her flustered husband. She gave   
him a quick hug. "Yes, and yes," she said to him sweetly. "Now, enough questions. I   
have to get back to my meeting." 

"Whatever!" he said throwing up his hands in surrender and shaking his head. 

Leia headed for the exit as she gathered up a few data cards on a side table. "Hey!" Han   
shouted as she opened the door. "When is he going to get here?" 

"Not for several days," she told him and shut the door behind her. 

"Great!" he said aloud to himself. "Several days with only Goldenrod to entertain me."   
He continued to grumble to himself as he flopped down on a nearby couch. 

------------------------------ 


	10. So Much to Tell You - Ch. 10

So Much to Tell You 10/17.htm So Much To Tell You 

By JediGirl 

CATAGORY: New Republic 

SPOILERS: Tim Zahn's Hand of Thraw duology 

RATING: R 

SETTING: Those missing chapters that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future. Luke and Mara have just taken off from Nirauan and heading out to   
meet up with Leia, Han and Karrde. This is my version of what happened between Luke and Mara during those days alone on their "borrowed" Chiss ship. And   
of course how the "family" hears about the pending nuptials. 

DISCLAIMER As always, these charcters do not belong to me. They belong to wonderful people such as Mr. George Lucas and Mr. Timothy Zahn, among   
others. They inspire me to make up my own tales and share them with others....just for pure enjoyment. There is more to life than just money :) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: A huge big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta reader, Michele. This story would never have happened without her. She   
completely inspired me and helped to make it as good as it could be. Plus, if it wasn't for her, the "challenge" would never had happened   


------------------------------   
CHAPTER 10 

Mara brought out another travel bag from the bedroom and placed it on the couch   
with the other items she had gathered. Luke inspected a few of the items and looked   
up at his fianceé. "So, I guess we are leaving right away?" he said with a slight   
frown. 

"Something wrong with that?" Mara asked him. 

Luke released a small sigh. "Not really," he told her. "I was just kind of hoping to   
sleep in an actual bed for one night before heading for space once again." 

Mara ran her fingers soothingly through his sandy hair. "So would I, but there is   
obviously something big going on out there and our friends and family want us to   
join them as soon as possible." 

"Always the practical one, Mara," Luke said with a wink. "Not to mention you want to   
'break this damn news and get on with our lives'." 

"Exactly!" Mara responded with a matter-of-fact look on her face. "Now why don't you   
bring some of this stuff down to the ship and I'll let Gerri know we are leaving and   
see if he can spare some rations for the trip." 

"Yes Master," Luke said sarcastically with a bow. He ducked his head quickly as Mara   
swatted at him with a small pillow from the couch. Chuckling he slipped the straps of   
the bags over his shoulder and headed for the door. 

"Come on Artoo, time to go." 

The R2 unit detached himself from the power outlet and followed the Jedi Master out   
the door. 

As Luke and Artoo left the suite, Mara walked over to the comm station and buzzed   
Gerri Pabos' office. "Hello Mara," Gerri responded pleasantly. "Is there something I   
can do for you?" 

"Actually there is," Mara said in her business voice. "We are preparing to leave and   
were wondering if you could spare some food rations?" 

"Leaving?" Gerri said surprised. "You just got here. What's the hurry?" 

"Karrde wants me to join him as soon as possible." 

"Something big going down?" Gerri asked. 

"I really don't know," she told him. "But Karrde seemed pretty eager for me to get out   
there. And you know how the Boss doesn't like to be kept waiting." 

"True enough," Gerri replied. "Well, I'm sorry you couldn't visit longer. I hope you   
found the facilities adequate while you were here?" 

"Everything was fine Ger. Thank you," she said with an almost impatient tone. "I'll be   
sure to mention it to Karrde." 

"And I'm sure Master Skywalker found everything in order?" Gerri asked innocently. 

Mara sighed as her impatience started to grow. "Gerri, I told you not to worry about   
him. He's a friend." 

"A pretty close friend it seems," Gerri said with a broad smile. 

"WHAT is that supposeed...?" Mara all but shouted at him. She shook her head and   
waved a hand at the screen. "Nevermind...Look Gerri, I need to get out of here. Can I   
get those rations or not?" 

"Oh yeah, sure," he replied acting nonchalant. "How much do you need?" 

"Enough for four or five days." 

"You got it. I'll bring them down to the docking bay myself, so I can see you off." 

Mara rolled her eyes in response. "Fine, I'll see you there in a few minutes. Jade out!"   
She leaned back in her chair, then with a sigh she covered her face with her hands.   
It was a good thing they weren't staying the night, she thought to herself, Gerri was   
already suspicious after a few hours. They had to "break the news" soon, before it   
drove her crazy. 

With a deep breath she calmed herself and got out of the chair. She gathered the   
remaining items she assembled for their trip and headed for the docking bay. 

-------------------------------- 

When Mara entered the secured docking bay where they had left the "borrowed"   
Chiss ship, she found Luke doing a quick check of the outside of the ship. He seemed   
to be so enthralled with his task. *He truly loves to fly,* Mara thought to herself as   
she watched him. He looked so un-Jedi-like as he walked around the ship, checking   
the wings, access panels and such. At that moment he was a pilot, plain and simple,   
doing what any good pilot would do just before heading for space. Mara felt she was   
actually seeing the "real" Luke Skywalker. Not the "Great Jedi Master" or the "Famous   
New Republic Hero," but just Luke the person, doing what he truly loved to do and   
what came completely natural to him. 

Her thoughts warmed her and she smiled at the sensation. Luke must have picked up   
on her emotions as well, because he turned to her and gave her one of his "heart-   
melting" smiles. Mara felt herself blush in return, but it only made her smile grow   
bigger as she walked towards the ship. 

"Hi," Luke said as she moved closer to the ship. "I think we are all ready to go. Artoo is   
running the preflight." 

"Great. Gerri should be here any minute with the rations. I'm going to stow away the   
last of our supplies." 

Mara climbed the small ladder and entered the ship. At the same time a door to the   
docking bay swished open and Gerri Pabos walked in holding several small boxes. He   
joined Luke next to the ship. 

"Hello Master Skywalker, Mara asked me to bring these down for you," he said   
indicating the boxes that he was holding. "I tried to get a good assortment. Eating the   
same thing everyday can get tiresome." 

"Thank you, Gerri. We appreciate your thoughtfulness," Luke responded as he   
accepted the boxes from Gerri. 

"I'm sure Miss Jade proved to be a fine hostess during your stay," Gerri said with a   
cocky smile as Luke was just about to head for the ship. 

Luke felt his face warm a bit at the comment and hoped it wasn't as visible as it felt. A   
dozen responses sprang to mind, but he clamped his mouth down on all of them. He   
chose instead to give Gerri a quick smile and a nod in response. His reaction only   
seemed to increase Gerri's sense of cockiness. 

Mara climbed down out of the ship and instantly noticed the look on Gerri's face. She   
walked towards the two men. *What did you say to him?* Mara sent the thought to   
Luke as she passed him. 

*I didn't say anything,* Luke sent back honestly and headed towards the ship to pack   
away the ration boxes. 

Ignoring the look on the man's face Mara extended her hand to Gerri. "Well Ger, it   
was good to see you. Thank you for everything." 

"It was my pleasure Mara," Gerri said, accepting her handshake. "It is always nice to   
have you stop by. It's a shame you have to leave so soon. It's a long way to Bothawui,   
you sure you and Master Skywalker wouldn't like to enjoy the comfort of a real bed   
for a few nights before heading on your way?" 

Something inside Mara jumped at the word "bed," but she did her best to ignore it and   
not let her her emotions show outwardly. 

"That would be nice, but we really must go," Mara replied cooly. 

"That ship doesn't look too roomy." 

"We'll make do." 

"I'm sure you will," Gerri said with a wink. 

"Goodbye Gerri," Mara replied shortly, and turned for the ship. 

Gerri chuckled to himself. It wasn't everyday that one could throw Mara Jade off   
kilter and he knew he just had. He puffed his chest out proudly and waved to Mara as   
she retreated. "Goodbye Mara. Have a pleasant journey and give my regards to Karrde   
for me." 

Mara waved a hand in acknowledgement, but didn't bother to turn around. She   
climbed the ladder without a glance back and closed the hatch behind her. Gerri   
continued to chuckle to himself as he turned around and headed for the door. 

------------------------------------------- 

"All systems check out, we are ready for take off Capt'n," Luke said with a lopsided   
smile to Mara as she settled herself in the pilot's chair. Mara responded with a growl. 

"What?" Luke asked. 

"What did you say to him?" Mara again shot the question at Luke, aloud this time. She   
gave him a hard stare. 

"I told you, I didn't say anything," Luke stated innocently. "Why?" 

"He knows," she replied simply. 

"I didn't..." 

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Mara cut him off and turned her attention to the ship's control   
panel. "Let's just get off this rock and get ourselves to Bothawui as quickly as   
possible." 

"You got it," Luke said as he keyed the comm button to request permission to depart. 

------------------------------------------- 


	11. So Much to Tell You - Ch. 11

So Much to Tell You 11/17.htm So Much To Tell You 

By JediGirl 

CATAGORY: New Republic 

SPOILERS: Tim Zahn's Hand of Thraw duology 

RATING: R 

SETTING: Those missing chapters that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future. Luke and Mara have just taken off from Nirauan and heading out   
to meet up with Leia, Han and Karrde. This is my version of what happened between Luke and Mara during those days alone on their "borrowed" Chiss   
ship. And of course how the "family" hears about the pending nuptials. 

DISCLAIMER As always, these charcters do not belong to me. They belong to wonderful people such as Mr. George Lucas and Mr. Timothy Zahn, among   
others. They inspire me to make up my own tales and share them with others....just for pure enjoyment. There is more to life than just money :) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: A huge big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta reader, Michele. This story would never have happened without her. She   
completely inspired me and helped to make it as good as it could be. Plus, if it wasn't for her, the "challenge" would never had happened   


-------------------------------------------   
CHAPTER 11 

Well clear of the planet Carva III, Mara pulled back on the control levers and the   
small ship launched into hyperspace once again. 

Looking at the data scrolling across a small screen on the control board, Mara read it   
out loud. "Three days, 18 hours and 27 minutes. Not a bad time, this ship is pretty   
quick." 

Turning in her seat to look at Luke she gave him a sweet smile. "So, what are we   
going to do to pass the time?" 

"Well, there are lots of things I can teach you," Luke replied. "Even in the small   
confines of this ship." 

"I'm sure there are," she said with a wink. "But I was hoping to do more than just   
meditate for the next 3 days." 

"That wasn't what I was thinking, but it would make the time go by faster if done   
correctly." From the look on his face, Mara knew he was completely serious. 

Mara sighed deeply and shook her head at him. 

"Do you have something in mind?" Luke asked. 

"Well, I was kind of hoping to use this time to get to know each other better." 

"I thought we've been doing that pretty well already," he said with a confident smile. 

"That is NOT what I'm talking about," Mara reprimanded him. "You really have spent   
way too much time with Solo. 

"We need to get to know more about each other's lives, about who we are." 

"Mara, we've known each other for more than ten years. Don't you think we have   
learned something about each other in that time? 

"Sure we have," she replied settling back into her chair and looking out at the star   
lines. "But you know as well as I do that there has always been a barrier between us.   
We have shared alot of personal aspects of our lives with each other. However, there   
is that boundary that we have refused to cross. Things we didn't want to or just   
couldn't share. 

"This new bond that we share has changed that. The way I think of you now is   
completely different than it was only a month ago. I find myself actually wondering   
about who you are, what makes you tick, what made you who you are today. 

"When we were fighting those droids in that underground chamber, our bond   
allowed me to look into your soul. At that instant I knew everything about you, but it   
all came at me so fast, there is no way I could process it all. In my heart I know you   
completely. What I know in my mind, however, is something completely different.   
It's like a huge blur. 

"By sharing things verbally, things become more clear and feel more real." 

Luke leaned towards her and took her left hand in his. He gave her a warm smile as   
she turned to look at him. "I've had the same thoughts myself, but I guess I was just a   
bit nervous to ask. You have never been one to reveal personal information about   
yourself freely." 

Mara returned his smile. "I have never had a good enough reason to do so." 

"Ok then, where do we start?" 

"Well," Mara said as she swiveled her chair around to face Luke's. "I was thinking   
that we could each take turns asking each other questions, and just go back and   
forth. You can start if you like?" 

"You sure?" Luke asked as he played with Mara's fingers which he still held in his   
hands. 

She nodded her head in reply. "Go ahead, I'm sure there is something you've been   
eager to know about me." 

"Ok," Luke said. "Where did you learn to use a straight edge shaving razor?" 

Mara let out a hardy laugh at the question. "I give you the chance to ask me any   
question about my life and you ask me about that?" 

"I have at least 3 days to learn everything else, don't I?" 

"You have a point there," she replied. Luke released her hand and leaned back into   
his chair to listen to her tale. 

"As I said before," she began. "It really isn't that interesting of a story, but you asked   
for it. 

"When I was the Emperor's Hand, I had to learn alot of different skills,   
dancing...sabotage," she smiled at Luke as she recalled the memory of only a day ago,   
her slashing away at the wall in Thrawn's hidden chamber to cause the spartii   
cylinders to explode. "Every mission required me to learn something new. 

"I think I was about 19. Palpatine got word that some of his senior staff were making   
plans against him. He didn't have anything concrete, so he put me on the case to find   
out what I could. This certain group of individuals happened to frequent a very high   
class spa on Coruscant, the Corusca Gem Health Resort. The Emperor thought this may   
be the place where they were discussing their plans. He had me placed among the   
staff to see if I could find out anything. 

"Men have this bad habit of revealing information and boasting about themselves to   
beautiful women when they are in a relaxed environment. Palpatine knew if I acted   
like I was impressed with their level of authority, they would try to increase that   
impression further by telling me what sort of things they were involved in. I would   
make sure that they saw me as a naive female who didn't have a clue to what they   
were talking about. Once I had them convinced I wasn't a threat, I would ask the   
right questions and I'd get the information I was looking for." 

"The mission lasted almost three months. During that time I worked in just about   
every part of the spa, including a salon, where I would shave the faces of   
many an imperial officer. I give a pretty mean back massage as well." 

"Maybe I'll get a sample of that in the future," Luke teased. 

"Only if you're a very good boy," she returned the taunt. 

"So have you ever shaved anyone else since then?" Luke asked. 

"Uh-uh," Mara shook her head. "Only one question at a time. It's my turn now." 

"Fine," Luke replied rolling his eyes at her. "Fire away." 

"How many women have you slept with?" she asked without hesitation. 

Luke's eyes opened wide with shock at the question. "Whoa, you don't beat around the   
bush, do you?" 

"I've learned it is easier to get straight to the point most of the time," she said   
crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a serious stare. "Now answer the   
question." 

Luke dropped his gaze from her and fiddled with his fingers in his lap. He took a deep   
breath as he thought about his answer. He would answer her honestly, but he   
worried how she would react to the answer. Would she be surprised by the number?   
Was it too many women? Or would she laugh thinking he was really inexperienced? 

A tingle of nervousness ran through Mara's stomach. "Is it that many that you can't   
remember?" she asked him with a bit of shock in her voice. 

"No," Luke said quietly. He raised his eyes to her, but kept his chin tucked down to his   
chest. "Including you or besides you?" he asked her. 

"Which ever," she replied. 

"Only those who I have actually had sex with or including those I have fooled around   
with?" he asked as he bit the corner of his lower lip. 

Mara took a deep breath. "You're really dragging this out farmboy. 

"Only those you had sex with." 

"Four," Luke answered quickly. 

Mara's eyes opened wide. "Besides me?" she asked. 

"No," he replied as he brought his head back up and sat taller in the chair.   
"Including you." 

The number had surprised her, but she wasn't sure why. Subconsciously, she guessed   
she figured Luke was like any other high ranking male in the galaxy. Women   
probably threw themselves at him all the time and Mara just assumed Luke must have   
taken advantage of that situation from time to time. 

But she knew Luke better than that. He would never take advantage of his position   
that way. Lando Calrissian, yes -- Luke Skywalker, never! 

Then what was she surprised about? Deep down she found her answer--she had   
secretly hoped that she would be the only woman he'd 'been' with. But that idea was a   
completely selfish one. She herself had a list of sexual experiences of her own. A list,   
in fact, that rivaled Luke's by more than half. So why should she be upset by his   
history of intimacy? 

She tried to quell her emotions, but a hint of jealousy still seemed to nibble at her   
heart. "Who were the other three?" she queried, her surprise still showing on her   
face. 

Luke held up a hand to the question. "One question per person, remember?" he told   
her. "Your rules, not mine." 

Mara squinted her eyes at him menacingly. "Fine! Ask your question." 

Luke smiled at his little victory. "Have you ever given anyone else a shave after your   
mission at the spa?" 

"Yes!" Mara answered. She saw Luke work his mouth to ask "Who?" but he knew the   
rules and his lips closed down on the question. Mara let a few moments pass as silence   
filled the air. She knew she didn't have to tell Luke who it had been, but it really was   
silly for her not to. "You," she said with a clever smile that lightened the mood that   
had all of a sudden fell upon them. 

Releasing a long breath he smiled at her. "You're good at this game, aren't you?" 

"And you're not," she whispered, followed by a quiet giggle. 

"So, who were they?" she asked getting back to the topic at hand. 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he replied. "On my sixteenth   
birthday some of my 'friends' fixed me up with this girl named Kirra. She was the   
cousin of one of the guys that I hung around with and she was on Tatooine visiting   
family. She was a year older than me, pretty nice looking and 'experienced'. The guys   
thought of it as the perfect birthday gift. I got pretty drunk and ended up in the   
backroom of the local garage with Kirra. I don't really recall much of what   
happened. She left the next afternoon and I never saw her again. I don't think it   
meant anything to her. 

"The second was a quick fling right after I joined the Rebellion. I was pretty cocky   
after the whole Death Star thing, and girls weren't that hard to come by. I got   
involved with a girl who was originally from Alderaan. She was pretty similar   
looking to Leia, and I'm sure that is why I was attracted to her." Luke blushed a bit at   
the mention of actually having a crush on the woman who ended up being his sister.   
"She was nice, but it just didn't work out, so we went our separate ways. It really   
wasn't a good time for making long term commitments anyway. Her name was   
Tarjsha. She died during the battle at Hoth." 

He closed his eyes for a moment as the pain of the memory washed over him. Mara   
leaned over and squeezed his hand that rested on the armrest of the chair. "You don't   
have to tell me all this you know, I just wanted names." 

"I know," he replied with a hoarseness in his voice. He opened his eyes and smiled at   
her. "But I thought you would want to know anyway." 

"Only if you really want to tell me," she said passionately. 

"I do," he told her. 

Mara bit at her bottom lip and looked intently into his blue eyes. "And the third?" she   
asked. 

"Callista," he all but whispered the name. 

Mara swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She closed her eyes and squeezed   
his hand again. She felt the tinge of pain that swept through Luke as he said Callista's   
name. 

She had seen the pain he had gone through over the years as he tried to come to   
grips with Callista's leaving. The wound had run deep and she had wondered how   
much it had healed. *Not fully,* she thought to herself. 

Mara was confident in the love that she and Luke had for each other. But what of his   
love for Callista? Where did his feelings stand on that subject? Did he still love her? 

"I love you Mara." she heard him whisper to her. "Callista is part of my past.   
But you are my present and my future and nothing is going to change that." 

Luke placed his free hand under her chin and lifted her lips to meet his as he leaned   
in towards her. Mara melted into it without hesitation. She felt their bond intensify   
and found herself looking deep into his heart. It beat strong and steady and the   
emotion that flowed from it was directed at her, and only her. The sensation   
overwhelmed her and she broke away from the kiss and released a quiet sob. She felt   
the wetness from her tears run down her cheeks. She hadn't even realized she had   
been crying. 

She tried to blink away the tears and make Luke's face come into focus, but the effort   
seemed to be futile. The tears continued to flow, though not out of sadness, but out of   
joy. The joy she felt from the love she now was able to share with another. It was an   
emotion she thought she would never have. An emotion she made herself believe she   
didn't want or need. She was never so happy about being SO wrong. 

Luke wiped her cheeks with his thumbs and smiled lovingly at her. "Who would ever   
think Mara Jade could be so emotional?" he teased her. 

"No one," she said with a sniffle. "And you better not let it out that I really am." 

"Never! I like the idea of knowing a completely different Mara from everyone else." 

Mara jumped out of her chair and pressed herself against Luke. Their lips met once   
again and their arms slipped around one another in a passionate embrace. No more   
words were exchanged as the two lovers clung to one another. This question and   
answer session was over for the evening.   
  



	12. So Much to Tell You - Ch. 12

So Much to Tell you 12/17.htm So Much To Tell You 

By JediGirl 

CATAGORY: New Republic 

SPOILERS: Tim Zahn's Hand of Thraw duology 

RATING: R 

SETTING: Those missing chapters that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future. Luke and Mara have just taken off from Nirauan and heading out   
to meet up with Leia, Han and Karrde. This is my version of what happened between Luke and Mara during those days alone on their "borrowed" Chiss   
ship. And of course how the "family" hears about the pending nuptials. 

DISCLAIMER As always, these charcters do not belong to me. They belong to wonderful people such as Mr. George Lucas and Mr. Timothy Zahn, among   
others. They inspire me to make up my own tales and share them with others....just for pure enjoyment. There is more to life than just money :) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: A huge big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta reader, Michele. This story would never have happened without her. She   
completely inspired me and helped to make it as good as it could be. Plus, if it wasn't for her, the "challenge" would never had happened   


--------------------------------------------   
Chapter 12 

The small blue and white astromech droid sat in the alcove at the back of the flight-   
deck. His internal chronometer indicated the set time. He released a little warble into   
the quiet space of the cockpit. When he got no reply, he set his audio for a higher   
volume and warbled again. 

Once again he received no reply. He took notice of the two sleeping forms huddled   
under some blankets on the floor a meter or so away from him. He had been   
requested by his master to wake him an hour before they were to come out of   
hyperspace. Not being a droid who ever shirked his duties, no matter how small, R2-   
D2 raised his audio output several more notches and sent out a piercing whistle that   
filled the small space the three of them inhabited over the last 3 days, 17 hours and 27   
minutes. 

Luke's eyes snapped open and he quickly surveyed his surroundings. His eyes came   
to rest on the R2 unit sitting at the back of the flight deck. 

Artoo gave him a questioning beep. 

Mara moaned sleepily and wiggled under the blankets next to him. "Shhhh," Luke   
soothed her as he ran a hand through her hair. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of   
her head. Mara snuggled into his chest and fell back into slumber. 

He turned back to the droid, "I'm up, I'm up," Luke told Artoo in a whispered voice.   
"Though you could have done it a bit nicer." 

Artoo released a series of annoyed sounding beeps and whistles. 

"I'm sorry," he responded to Artoo's complaining. "Now keep it down. I don't want to   
wake Mara just yet." 

Slowly disentangling himself from Mara's arms and legs, Luke slipped out from their   
make-shift sleeping area. 

Yesterday Luke had spent many long hours tutoring Mara on some advanced Force   
skills. The exercises were very draining. More so for Mara since she was still   
learning. She had stuck with it though, even when he thought she was at the   
breaking point. When he finally called an end to the training session, Mara slumped   
into her chair and fell right to sleep. 

Luke woke her a short time later suggesting she should eat something before they   
retired for the evening. He wanted both of them to be on New Republic time when   
they finally caught up with Leia and Karrde. It could be pretty bothersome when   
everyone around you was just eating breakfast and your body thought it was bed-   
time. 

Mara had continued to look pretty exhausted during their dinner. When they had   
finished eating, Luke suggesting turning in for the evening, but Mara seemed to get   
a burst of energy. She thought they should make the most of their last 'private'   
evening together. She had pointed out that once they reached civilization, they   
would probably not have much opportunity to be 'together' until the wedding night. 

"How would it look to everyone for the 'Great Jedi Master' to be spending the night in   
some woman's bed?" she had said to him. "We don't want to tarnish that shining   
image everyone has of you." 

Luke replied that he didn't consider his image to be "shining"-at least not at the   
moment-and he really didn't care what anyone thought anyway. 

He could still see the exhausted look in her eyes. The events of the past month were   
finally catching up with her. He had to admit they were catching up with him too.   
"Maybe we should just get some sleep," he suggested, but Mara only had one thing on   
her mind. And knowing her as he did, he knew there would be no changing it. Not to   
mention, his body truly didn't need a second invitation. 

Sensing Mara's fatigue however, Luke took it upon himself to take control of their   
love-making. To his mild surprise she didn't argue. She had laid back, relaxed and   
allowed Luke's ministrations to send ripples of pleasure through her body. Their   
love-making, slow yet strong, continued for close to an hour. Both lovers savoring   
every moment along the way. As Mara had said, they weren't sure when they would   
have this opportunity again. 

When Luke finally brought things to a gentle, and slow stop, Mara curled herself up   
against him. He held her tightly as he caressed her fatigued muscles. In only a few   
minutes, she was fast asleep, her breathing slow and deep. He felt himself following   
suit, but had presence of mind enough to ask Artoo to wake him before the ship exited   
hyperspace. Which Artoo had just done, dutifully. 

Luke grabbed his flight pants from the back of the co-pilot's chair and slipped into   
them quietly. He made his way to the small refresher unit located at the back of the   
Chiss ship. He splashed some water on his face to wash the sleep out of his eyes and   
help him wake-up. Grabbing a hand towel from its hook, he dried his face. When he   
brought the towel away he found himself looking into the mirror that was mounted   
to the wall just above the cleaning station. His eyes met his own and he released a   
nervous sigh. 

"Well Skywalker," he said to his own image. "In just over an hour you will be face to   
face with your sister. How are you going to explain all of this?" He leaned heavily on   
the small counter in front of him, closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh. He could   
feel his stomach tightening into a knot of nerves. 

"I thought you said she would be happy for you," Mara said softly from behind him.   
Her warm hands caressed his bare shoulders as she rested her head against the back   
of his neck. 

Luke felt both his muscles and his stomach relax as Mara wrapped him in a blanket of   
assurance and love. Her effort made him smile. His grip on the counter lessened and   
he reached up with his right hand and placed it over her left one. "She will be," he   
said and gave the hand a light squeeze. "Thank you for reminding me." 

"You're welcome," she replied simply and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades. 

Twisting around, Luke took her in a loving embrace. "I love you Mara," he told her   
and kissed her on the forehead. He lowered his head and placed his forehead against   
hers and looked deeply into her eyes. "And I can't wait to let everyone know it." 

"I love you too." Her green eyes sparkled as she said the words. She took a deep breath   
and eased herself out of his embrace. "But we only have about an hour before we   
dock, so I suggest we make ourselves presentable before then." 

"Practical as ever." Luke chuckled and squeezed by her as he exited the refresher   
unit. 

"One of us has to be," she responded. "Or we would never get anywhere." 

Luke responded with a smart slap to her bottom as she turned to access the wash   
station. Mara gave him sharp, stern look over her shoulder. Luke laughed heartily in   
return and made his way back to the flight-deck to gather the rest of his clothing. 

Mara smiled and shook her head as he retreated. That farmboy surprised her   
everyday. She turned back to the washing unit and proceeded to 'make herself   
presentable.' She was about to have one of the most important 'meetings' of her life,   
and she wanted to make sure she made a good impression.   



	13. So Much to Tell You - Ch. 13

So Much to Tell You 13/17.htm So Much To Tell You 

By JediGirl 

CATAGORY: New Republic 

SPOILERS: Tim Zahn's Hand of Thraw duology 

RATING: R 

SETTING: Those missing chapters that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future. Luke and Mara have just taken off from Nirauan and heading out   
to meet up with Leia, Han and Karrde. This is my version of what happened between Luke and Mara during those days alone on their "borrowed" Chiss   
ship. And of course how the "family" hears about the pending nuptials. 

DISCLAIMER As always, these charcters do not belong to me. They belong to wonderful people such as Mr. George Lucas and Mr. Timothy Zahn, among   
others. They inspire me to make up my own tales and share them with others....just for pure enjoyment. There is more to life than just money :) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: A huge big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta reader, Michele. This story would never have happened without her. She   
completely inspired me and helped to make it as good as it could be. Plus, if it wasn't for her, the "challenge" would never had happened   


------------------------------------------   
CHAPTER 13 

Luke sat in the pilot's chair of the small Chiss ship and checked the read-outs on the   
instruments in front of him. Mara slipped into the co-pilot's seat and fastened the   
restraints around her. She had given up the pilot's position to Luke thinking it was   
best that he deal with the New Republic personnel and the docking with one of their   
ships. Luke was only too happy to take up the task, as he had been the co-pilot for the   
majority of their trip. 

A light on the control board blinked, indicating 60 seconds until they exited   
hyperspace. Luke gave Mara a wink. "You ready?" he asked her. 

"As I'll ever be," she replied. 

Luke placed his right hand on the lever in the center of the control panel. When the   
clock counted down to zero, he pulled down on the lever and eased the ship out of   
hyperspace. The white star lines snapped into tiny pin pricks of light. 

Off in the distance, the blue and white form of Bothawui hung like an elegant jewel.   
It didn't take any heightened Jedi skill, however, to notice the amount of space craft   
that speckled the area about the planet. There had to be well over a few hundred   
ships surrounding the planet. 

"Wow!" Luke exclaimed. "Something big is definitely going on." 

"Yeah," Mara breathed out as she stared out at the scene in front of them. Her eyes   
squinted as she concentrated on what she saw. "But I'm not picking up any major   
sense of hostilities." As she turned her gaze to Luke, she had a confused look on her   
face. "Do you sense anything?" she asked. 

Luke continued to stare at the planet and ships. He didn't reply right away, but after a   
few moments, he blinked his eyes and shook his head to clear it of the emotions that   
he had been picking up. Turning to look at Mara he responded to her question. "Little   
pockets of anger here and there, but like you said, no major hostilities. 

"It doesn't make sense," he said as he turned back to look out the view port. "There is a   
strong undercurrent of excitement as well though. So there is definitely something   
going on." 

A light flashed rapidly on the control board and Luke flipped the switch next to it. A   
female toned voice came over the speaker. "Unidentified ship, this is the New   
Republic flag ship Home One, we have you on our monitors. Please identify yourself   
and your purpose here." 

"Home One?" Luke said to Mara in a surprised tone. "Things must have gotten pretty   
hairy for them to send out the flag ship." 

He flipped another switch and spoke aloud. "Home One, this is Jedi Master Luke   
Skywalker in the Rim Skimmer. I am here to see High Councilor Organa Solo and   
request permission to dock." 

"Acknowledged Rim Skimmer," the female voice replied. "Please transmit   
identification and clearance codes now." 

Luke accessed the appropriate information and transmitted it as ordered. It only took   
a moment before the Comm Officer responded. "Welcome to Bothawui Master   
Skywalker," the female voice said cheerfully. "You have clearance to dock in bay 25-   
11. The High Councilor will meet you there when you land." 

"Thank you for your help Home One. Skywalker out." 

"Well here we go Flyboy," Mara said to him. "Take us in and let's get this over with."   
She gave him a wink and a cocky grin. 

Luke returned with a smile of his own. "It's been a long journey Mara." 

"Yeah, and we have an even longer one ahead of us," she replied still smiling. "But I   
think the next leg will be alot more enjoyable than the last." 

Luke chuckled at her comment and headed for the New Republic flag-ship. As he   
changed his course to bring Home One into their sights, it brought another group of   
ships into view as well. Luke recognized who the ships belonged to instantly. It would   
have been hard not to. A small fleet of Star Destroyers and Victory Class Destroyers   
hung only a short distance from the New Republic fleet. And at the front of their   
formation was their largest ship, a Victory Class, Imperial Star Destroyer. 

"Mara," Luke turned to her with his eyes opened wide. "Is that the ship I think it is?" 

"Yes it is," she hissed her reply. " The Chimaera! What are they doing here?" 

Still not picking up any emotions Luke would expect to feel in this situation, he took a   
deep breath and set to the task of bringing their little ship in. "Well, in a few   
minutes, maybe we will have the answer." 

--------------------------------------- 

Luke glided the small ship into their designated docking bay on the New Republic   
Flag Ship, Home One. The only other ship the bay housed was Han Solo's ship, the   
Millennium Falcon. Luke guessed his sister had requested having him dock here to   
keep their reunion private and personal. It had been quite awhile since the siblings   
had seen each other, and Leia probably didn't want to share him with others just yet. 

*But how will she feel about having to share me for the rest of our lives?* he   
thought to himself. 

Luke was pleased with having the privacy, but not for the same reason he figured his   
sister was. He was more concerned about the attention they would receive because of   
the ship they were arriving in. The Chiss ship was nothing like that of anything in   
the New Republic. It did sport some similarities to various Imperial crafts, but they   
were very subtle. 

The uniqueness of the ship would draw attention to it, and that attention would result   
in questions. Questions that Luke wasn't ready to answer. 

Luke brought the ship to a gentle landing on the docking bay floor. Mara barely felt   
it touch down. "Not a bad landing," she said in a not-too-impressed voice. "I was   
almost afraid you would be a bit rusty." 

"Fear leads to the Dark Side Mara," he returned her taunt. "And I'm never rusty when   
it comes to flying." 

"Vanity is also a Dark Side trait my love," Mara quipped as she unfastened her seat   
restraints. She pulled herself out of the chair, leaned over her fiance and planted a   
kiss on his forehead. 

"Now be a good little Jedi and power this bucket of bolts down. We have company   
arriving," she pointed out the forward view port. 

Luke leaned forward to get a better view and was rewarded with the sight of Leia,   
Han, Chewbacca and C3PO making their way across the docking bay. He dropped   
himself back into his seat and exhaled deeply. 

"You've been through worse and survived it," Mara said and placed a steady hand on   
his shoulder. 

Luke looked up and gave her a worried smile. "But not like this." 

"Don't worry, I've got your back." 

Mara went to the back of the cabin and started unloading the items they had brought   
with them from Carva. Luke quickly ran through the ship's shut-down procedures   
and joined her. 

They made their way to the exit hatch with Artoo following close behind. Luke   
pressed the release mechanism and the hatch popped open. "You first," Mara told   
him. "They're your family." 

He gave her a nod and stepped down the access ladder. Before his head disappeared   
below the deck, he glanced back at her. "They'll soon be your family too, you know." 

"Stop reminding me," she said with a wry smile. "Now get down there. I'll help lower   
Artoo down." 

------------------------------ 

Out on the landing pad, Leia Organa Solo and her husband Han, along with Chewbacca   
and the golden droid C3PO, all made their way towards the strange little space craft   
that had just landed. Leia knew it was Luke. The comm technician had told her he had   
entered Bothawui space and she had requested that he dock in this bay. And she could   
feel his presence on the ship, but the alien ship still surprised her. She had expected   
him to come in his X-wing or the Jade's Fire. Why was he in that ship and where did   
he get it? 

"What in the universe is that thing?" Han questioned out loud at her side. 

"I was hoping you would be able to tell me," Leia turned to him with a surprised look.   
Han just shrugged his shoulders. 

Threepio piped up from the back of the small party. "Excuse me your Highness, but I   
believe that is the same ship that Captain Karrde encountered while he was on the   
Errant Venture. Which is supposed to be the same kind of ship Mistress Mara was   
trying to track down." 

Han turned and gave the droid a questioning stare. Threepio looked at him and cocked   
his head to the side trying to comprehend the look on Han's face. When he figured   
out what the meaning was he straightened himself a bit and answered the unspoken   
question. "I happened across the files while I was in the service of Captain Karrde,"   
he stated matter-of-factly. 

"Of course you did," Han responded with a roll of his eyes. 

The group continued onward and as they closed in on the craft they saw Luke   
Skywalker drop out from the underside of the ship. He accepted two satchels that   
were handed down to him from someone in the ship and placed them on the ground   
beside him. Following the satchels came the blue and white barrel form of R2D2. The   
droid, though pretty heavy of an object, was lowered steadily and gently to the   
docking bay floor. The droid whistled his thanks to his Master and spun happily in a   
circle now that his wheels were safely planted on the deck. 

"Oh, R2D2!" Threepio exclaimed happily, waving frantically at the little droid. "I'm so   
happy to see that you are safe." Artoo spun his dome and whistled merrily in   
response. 

Once the droid had cleared the area directly below the hatch, Mara Jade climbed   
skillfully down the ladder and turned to face Luke. He handed her one of the packs   
that she had passed down a moment ago. "This is it," Luke whispered to her. 

"Yup," she answered simply and gave him a lop-sided grin. 

The two Jedi turned and made their way to greet their 'welcoming committee.' They   
walked side-by-side. Not touching, but not as far apart as they would have been only   
a month ago. Luke had the urge to reach out and squeeze Mara's hand to help quell   
the nerves he could feel rising inside him. He restrained himself from doing so,   
knowing it would clue Leia and Han into what was going on between him and Mara.   
He didn't want to reveal that information too prematurely. 

Mara noted quickly that Talon Karrde was not part of the approaching group. The   
skin around her eyes tightened a bit in annoyance. She had thought he was eager to   
see her back safely and to talk with her about whatever it was he needed to discuss   
with her. 

"Wonder where Karrde is?" Luke said as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.   
He had also assumed Karrde would be part of the 'welcoming committee.' 

"I was just thinking that myself," Mara growled her response. She allowed her face to   
tighten into a stern expression, figuring that was what Leia and Han were used to   
from her anyway. 

As the two groups closed in on one another, Leia could no longer hold in her   
excitement at seeing her brother. This was such a wonderful time and she could not   
wait to share it with him. She took off at a run and all but bowled Luke over as she   
jumped into his arms causing Luke to drop his pack to the deck. She squeezed him   
tightly. "Oh Luke!" she cried happily into his ear. "I'm so glad you are finally here." 

Luke squeezed her back. "So am I," he responded with a bit of surprise in his voice.   
There had been many times that he and his sister had been separated for a long   
stretch of time, but Leia had very rarely welcomed him back so enthusiastically. Her   
reaction actually reminded him of her welcoming when he returned back to the   
Yavin base after the destruction of the first Death Star. 

When Leia pulled away to arm's length and looked him in the eye he truly thought   
he was actually looking at the same Princess Leia Organa of almost 20 years ago. She   
was grinning from ear to ear and there was a sparkle in her eye that would have   
rivaled that of a Corusca gem. 

They stood there for a moment, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes,   
sharing a quiet brother and sister moment. Finally Leia broke the silence. "Oh Luke,   
there is so much to tell you," she said jovially. "So much has happened in the last   
couple of weeks. I don't even know where to begin." 

Luke couldn't believe the excitement he saw in his sister. Through the Force she was   
like a star going super nova. He picked up on her energy and mirrored her wide   
smile. He shook his head trying to clear away some of Leia's brightness and focus on   
what was going on. His smile remained as a question finally made it to his lips. "Leia,   
what is going on? Is that the Imperial Fleet out there? What in the name of the Force   
are they doing here? And what ARE you so excited about?" 

Leia laughed joyfully at her brother. "You won't believe it when I tell you!" she all   
but shouted. "But here is not the place to discuss it. 

"I want to hear about all that the two of you have been through as well," she added   
and looked over Luke's shoulder at Mara who stood a few feet away. Leia smiled at the   
red haired woman. Mara returned with a small smile of her own. Leia looked back   
into Luke's blue eyes and noted that there was something there that wasn't the last   
time she saw him. She squeezed Luke's hands once again and stepped away to greet   
Mara. 

As Leia moved away, Han came up and took Luke's hand in a strong grasp. He brought   
his other hand around and slapped Luke happily on the back. "Hey Kid," he said with   
his traditional Han Solo, lop-sided grin. "Glad to see you made it back all in one piece." 

"Thanks Han," Luke chuckled to his friend. "It got kind of hairy a couple of times, but   
I did my best." 

Han continued to smile at him, but didn't respond. He looked Luke up and down for a   
few moments as if looking to see if a piece of him was missing. 

"What?" Luke asked. 

"There's something different about you," he commented as he squinted his eyes at the   
Jedi. 

"Me?" Luke asked innocently, pointing at himself. Han responded with a raise of an   
eyebrow. 

Luke laughed once again and placed a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. "Don't   
worry, I'll tell you all about it soon enough," he said softly. 

"I can't wait to hear it," Han responded, his eyes wide. 

Luke was about to give another response, but it flew out of his lungs unspoken as two   
big, hairy, brown arms grabbed him from behind. Chewbacca lifted him off the deck   
in an energetic Wookiee hug. 

As the men continued their 'bonding,' Leia approached Mara Jade and extended her   
hand to the stern emerald eyed woman. With only a minute amount of hesitation,   
Mara accepted it. Leia squeezed Mara's hand gently in appreciation. "It is good to see   
you again, Mara," Leia told the woman. 

"It is good to see you too, Leia," Mara replied with a hint of a smile on her lips. 

Leia could feel an air of heaviness weighing on the two of them. She took it upon   
herself to try and lighten it. She looked over her shoulder at her husband and   
brother happily greeting each other. She turned back to Mara and gave her a   
friendly smile. "I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble," Leia said to her in an   
almost apologetic tone. 

Mara was a bit surprised by the statement, and wasn't exactly sure how to respond. It   
seemed to be a very un-Leia-like thing for her to say. At least for Leia to say to her. "I   
was the one being rescued, remember?" Mara replied doing her best to hide her   
surprise. 

"Ah yes," Leia answered. "That is what Karrde had told me. But it's usually the other   
way around isn't it?" Leia had an odd little grin on her face. 

Mara was suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable with the direction the conversation   
was going. Luckily Leia had given her a way out of it. "Speaking of Karrde," Mara   
said in a confident tone. "I was hoping he would be here to meet me when I arrived.   
Do you know where he is?" she asked. 

"Oh yes, I'm sorry," Leia said as she turned to head back to where her brother and   
husband stood together. Mara followed her to hear the rest of her reply. "You two   
arrived about a day earlier than we had anticipated. I called him when I was   
informed you were approaching. He is in the middle of a meeting he cannot get away   
from. He told me to tell you he would head over to Home One as soon as he was   
finished." 

Mara took a deep breath and released it. She was hoping she could meet with Karrde   
while Luke met with his family. She had to admit to herself she was starting to get   
nervous about announcing their engagement. She figured it might have been easier   
if she wasn't present when Luke told Leia and Han. 

*Not on your life.* she heard Luke's voice in her mind. *We're in this together.*   
Mara brought her eyes around to meet his and he gave her a small smile. She   
returned it in kind. 

"Well, that's Karrde for you," Mara stated out loud. "Business always comes first." 

For a few moments everyone just looked at each other. Han felt the lull tugging at   
them and decided someone needed to say something. "So, how did you guys get here so   
fast?" he asked Luke and Mara. 

Luke pointed his thumb at the ship behind them. "She has a few surprises." 

"I'd love to hear all about it," Han commented, eyeing the ship as only a pilot would. 

Mara gave Luke a hard, warning stare before he could respond. He knew what it   
meant, but didn't need the reminder. "I'll tell you what I can," he stated simply. Han   
stared at him for a moment and then shrugged it off. 

"Speaking of telling things," Leia piped up. "I think we should go someplace quiet   
and private. Seems we all have alot of things we want to share." She slipped her arm   
into Luke's and led the group out of the docking bay. 

"They are?" Threepio said to the R2 unit who rolled along beside him as they followed   
the group of humans and Wookiee out the door. "Oh, my! How exciting!" 

The little droid warbled to his golden counterpart. "Well of course I won't say   
anything to anyone," Threepio responded to what Artoo had just conveyed to him.   
"But you have to admit, it is wonderful news." The door swished closed behind them as   
they followed their masters along the ship's corridor. 


	14. So Much to Tell You - Ch. 14

So Much to Tell You 14/17.htm So Much To Tell You 

By JediGirl 

CATAGORY: New Republic 

SPOILERS: Tim Zahn's Hand of Thraw duology 

RATING: R 

SETTING: Those missing chapters that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future. Luke and Mara have just taken off from Nirauan and heading out   
to meet up with Leia, Han and Karrde. This is my version of what happened between Luke and Mara during those days alone on their "borrowed" Chiss   
ship. And of course how the "family" hears about the pending nuptials. 

DISCLAIMER As always, these charcters do not belong to me. They belong to wonderful people such as Mr. George Lucas and Mr. Timothy Zahn, among   
others. They inspire me to make up my own tales and share them with others....just for pure enjoyment. There is more to life than just money :) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: A huge big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta reader, Michele. This story would never have happened without her. She   
completely inspired me and helped to make it as good as it could be. Plus, if it wasn't for her, the "challenge" would never had happened   


---------------------------------------   
CHAPTER 14 

Leia held tightly to her brother's arm as the group made their way from the docking   
bay to the residential quarters of the ship. Leia's joy engulfed the both of them   
warmly. Luke was sure that they both wore silly grins on their faces. The people they   
passed along their way, however, didn't seem to find their happiness odd. They   
themselves were smiling in return. Those whom Luke recognized waved him a happy   
greeting as they passed. 

"Leia, what is all the excitement about?" he asked as he looked down at his sister by   
his side. "How can you be so ecstatic when you have a fleet of Imperial Star   
Destroyers off to your port?" 

"That is exactly what I'm happy about," she told her brother. "I'll tell you all about it   
when we get to the suite. I promise." 

Luke's eyes opened wide with surprise at his sister's statement. For the life of him, he   
couldn't figure out what in the known universe was going on. Leia's excitement was   
so bright, it didn't allow him to pick up on the subtle points that was the cause of the   
excitement. 

He shook his head at her and couldn't help but laugh from the joy he could feel   
around them. "Boy," he said. "And I thought my news was going to make you happy. I   
guess someone else beat me to the punch." 

Leia came to an abrupt stop. "What news?!" she asked, staring at him intently. 

The look on her face caused a lump to form in his throat. He swallowed hard to clear   
it. He wanted to just spit out the words "I'm getting married!" but knew this really   
wasn't the place for it. He caught Mara's eye over the top of his sister's head. A flash   
of nervousness crossed her face. *Don't you dare tell her here,* he heard Mara warn   
him in his mind. 

He smiled back down at his sister. "I'll tell you when we get to your suite--I promise,"   
he mimicked words she had spoken only moments earlier. 

Leia examined her brother's face, but it refused to yield anymore information. "Well   
let's get going then," she said as she pulled him along the corridor once again. "I'm   
eager to hear your news." 

The small band was on the move once again. Han and Mara followed a few steps   
behind the siblings. Han glanced out the corner of his eye at the woman beside him.   
"What was that all about?" he asked her nonchalantly trying to start up a   
conversation. 

Mara gave him a quick glance and took a deep breath, but didn't answer the question.   
She worked her jaw, looking like she was debating if she should respond or not. The   
look on her face, Han noted, was not one he was used to seeing on Mara Jade.   
*Nervousness? Confusion?* Han thought to himself. He may not be a Force sensitive,   
but he was still pretty good at picking up people's emotions, and he was kind of   
surprised by how loudly Mara was broadcasting hers. 

"You okay?" he asked her with concern in his voice. 

She shot him a very 'Mara' look, but he noticed her rising anxiety. "I'm fine," she bit   
out at him. 

"Sure you are," Han replied. He turned his gaze from Mara and pretended to admire   
the design of the very plain, militaristic corridor they were walking through. He was   
sure he heard a growl come from Mara's direction and he couldn't help but snicker at   
the reaction. 

After a short ride on a turbo lift, they made their way down another set of corridors.   
Finally Leia brought the group to a halt at one of the many doors that lined the hall.   
She punched in an access code on a pad beside the door and it slid open. She released   
Luke's arm and entered the suite. 

Luke stepped aside and motioned for Mara to go ahead of him. He noticed instantly the   
scowl that Mara was wearing. *I love you,* he sent to her as she passed. She turned   
her face just slightly towards him and her scowl turned into a delicate smile, albeit a   
small one, but a smile nevertheless. Luke was pleased with his reward and followed   
her through the door. 

Subconsciously he placed his left hand on the small of her back as he guided her into   
the suite. The action seemed so second nature to Luke, that he didn't even realize he   
had done it, and neither did Mara. But the person who followed behind them picked   
up on it instantly. One corner of Han Solo's mouth curled up into a roguish smile.   
*So,* he thought to himself. *That's what's different about you.* He decided to keep   
any comment to himself for the moment. He wanted to see how this whole thing   
played out. 

Luke took Mara's pack from her and placed both his and hers on the floor just inside   
the doorway. 

"Why doesn't everyone make themselves comfortable," Leia said from across the   
room. "I'll get us some refreshments. I'm sure you're probably a bit tired of rations   
by now." 

"That would be great," Luke responded to his sister. "Thanks, Leia." 

Leia left the room and headed to the suite's small kitchen area. Han waved the rest of   
the group to the nook of comfortable looking couches and chairs in the center of the   
room. He was not at all surprised when Luke and Mara sat down on the same couch, or   
how close they sat to one another. *Now this is going to be interesting,* he thought   
as he seated himself in a big plush chair across from them. 

"Sooo," Han said as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs. "How was your   
trip from...from where ever it was you have just come from?" he asked realizing he   
didn't have the slightest idea where the two had actually been. 

"We had stopped at Karrde's outpost on Carva III," Luke informed his friend. 

"Ahh, Carva III," Han acknowledged the place. "I've been there a few times on supply   
runs, a loooong time ago. Is Gerri Pabos still running the place?" he directed the   
question at Mara. 

"Yeah," Mara answered. "He knows a good thing when he has it. It's out of the way   
and quiet. He doesn't really have to do much except be king of his castle." 

Han laughed softly at her reply. "Yup, that's Gerri alright. Likes the easy life. 

"So, the trip, how was it?" Han repeated his original question. 

"Uneventful," Mara replied quickly before Luke could even form a response. He shot   
her a quick glance and just as quickly returned it to Han. He knew Mara wouldn't   
want to discuss their activities aboard the Chiss ship with Han or anyone else as a   
matter-of-fact. But the idea of describing their time together as 'uneventful' did jab   
at him. He gave Han a thin smile as if agreeing with Mara's comment. 

"Ah-huh," Han responded, his eyes opening a bit wider. His head gently bobbed up   
and down. He was just about to form another question when Leia entered the room   
with a tray of drinks and a plate of light snacks. 

As Leia placed the tray down on the table in the center of the sitting area, she took   
notice that Luke and Mara were occupying the same couch. *Now that isn't   
something I would have seen a few months ago,* she thought to herself. She gave   
her brother a warm smile and handed him a glass from the tray. 

Luke accepted the drink and returned Leia's smile. There was something in her eyes   
that told him she was starting to put things together. It was time to let the womp rat   
out of the bag. 

"So what is going on out there, Leia?" Mara piped up before Luke could say anything   
to Leia about their new relationship. 

*You did that on purpose,* he sent to Mara as he looked at her out the corner of his   
eye. 

*Yes,* she answered simply, but did not look at him. *I think we should find out what   
is going on first. Maybe it isn't the right time to make an announcement like this.* 

Luke really just wanted to get it all out in the open, but knew Mara was right. They   
needed to know what was going on in the galaxy right now. That was the important   
thing. Their relationship was on a personal level and unfortunately was on the   
bottom of the list of priorities. 

*It is not at the bottom!* he heard Mara reprimand him. *It is just on a different   
list.* She glanced quickly at him and then turned back to Leia to hear her response. 

Leia gave her a large smile. "You won't believe it when I tell you," she said beaming   
brightly. "I barely believe it myself." 

"What is it, Leia?" Luke asked. He could feel her excitement growing once again as   
she spoke. "You said it had something to do with that Imperial Fleet. Is that really the   
Chimaera out there? Why are they here?" 

Luke could swear his sister was on the verge of jumping up and down like an excited   
child. She turned to her husband. They looked at each other lovingly. Han took her   
hand and squeezed it tightly. Leia turned back to her brother. "They want peace,   
Luke," her voice cracked a bit as she spoke the words out loud. 

The news caught him completely off guard, he never saw it coming. His jaw dropped   
and his eyes opened wide. He knew Leia was telling him the truth. He could see the   
tears of joy welling up in her eyes. All the lines and scars that so many years of war   
had put onto her face had seemed to disappear. She was radiant. 

"Peace?" Luke said in a hoarse whisper. 

Leia smiled down at him, tears ran down her cheeks. With a quiet sniffle she nodded   
to him. 

In a blink of an eye he was out of his seat and had his sister in his arms. Leia released   
a loud sob of joy. Luke felt his brother-in-law's strong arms wrap about them both as   
he shared in their celebration. 

Luke finally pulled away from the embrace but remained standing with a hand on   
each of their shoulders. He looked from one face to the other. He was having trouble   
finding his voice. Swallowing hard he finally asked, "How? Why...now, after all this   
time?" 

Leia placed her hand over her brother's. "They're tired of fighting," she told him.   
"They don't want to do it anymore." 

She shook her head to help clear it. "Oh, Luke. There really is so much to tell you, and   
I will, I promise, but for now just know that they are completely sincere about this.   
No tricks. They want this as much as we do. Gavrisom has had over a half dozen   
meetings with them. The treaty will be signed next week." 

"I can't believe it," Luke said still completely astonished. "It's what we have been   
working for all these years. What we hoped and dreamed." 

Leia bit her bottom lip and nodded, tears still spilling from her eyes. She didn't even   
make an attempt to wipe them away. 

His heart swelled inside him and he couldn't remember being so happy. *Yes I can!*   
The thought shot through him like a blaster bolt. He turned around to see Mara still   
sitting on the couch behind him. She sat with her hands clenched in her lap, her   
bottom lip was tucked into her mouth and her eyes were open wide. A mixture of   
emotions swam across her face...amazement, happiness, uncertainty...jealousy? Yes,   
that was there too. Jealousy of not having the love and support of family like he had.   
But she did have that. She had that with him. 

"Mara?" he said slowly. He could feel his body shaking. He knew his voice would too if   
he said anymore. But words weren't needed right now. He reached out a hand to her   
and she accepted it without hesitation. He instantly pulled her from the couch and   
wrapped his arms tightly around her as he buried his face in her fiery red hair. He   
could feel his own tears now running down his cheeks. Mara released a sniffle that   
let him know that she was also crying. "I love you," he whispered in her ear so only   
she could hear. 

Mara's head nodded against his shoulder. So overwhelmed with emotion, she couldn't   
find her voice at the moment. 

Luke pulled back from her just a bit and placed his hands on either side of her face.   
He looked into her watery green eyes and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He   
leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead and then brought his forehead down   
to meet hers. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and smiled at one another. 

"You think they've noticed something's up?" Mara whispered to him. 

"Nah," Luke replied playfully. "What would give them that idea?" 

Mara chuckled softly. "I think it's time to 'let the womp rat out of the bag'" 

"I think you're right," Luke replied. He took a deep breath, placed his right hand on   
Mara's left shoulder and turned to face his family. 

------------------------------------------------ 


	15. So Much to Tell You - Ch. 15

So Much to Tell You 15/17.htm So Much To Tell You 

By JediGirl 

CATAGORY: New Republic 

SPOILERS: Tim Zahn's Hand of Thraw duology 

RATING: R 

SETTING: Those missing chapters that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future. Luke and Mara have just taken off from Nirauan and heading out   
to meet up with Leia, Han and Karrde. This is my version of what happened between Luke and Mara during those days alone on their "borrowed" Chiss   
ship. And of course how the "family" hears about the pending nuptials. 

DISCLAIMER As always, these charcters do not belong to me. They belong to wonderful people such as Mr. George Lucas and Mr. Timothy Zahn, among   
others. They inspire me to make up my own tales and share them with others....just for pure enjoyment. There is more to life than just money :) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: A huge big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta reader, Michele. This story would never have happened without her. She   
completely inspired me and helped to make it as good as it could be. Plus, if it wasn't for her, the "challenge" would never had happened   


------------------------------------------------   
CHAPTER 15 

To say that what Leia and Han had just witnessed between Luke and Mara was   
surprising, was the understatement of the millennium. The husband and wife had   
noticed the changes in both Luke and Mara. They both had seemed more comfortable   
with themselves and with each other. Leia had figured that they had gotten past the   
barriers that had been separating them for so many years and had finally been able   
to let their friendship flourish. But what she had just seen was far more than just a   
stronger friendship. It was well beyond that. Their reaction to each other and the   
sense she was now picking up through the Force was not that of just close friends,   
but that of lovers. The look on her brother's face when he finally broke from his   
embrace with Mara, confirmed what she felt in her heart. 

Leia and Han stood hand-in-hand when Luke and Mara finally broke from their   
embrace and turned to face them. Luke wiped a hand across his eyes to clear away his   
tears. A wave of nervousness passed over him as he noticed the shocked expressions   
on the other couple's faces. He opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried   
to find the right words. 

"What is it, Luke?" Leia asked in a gentle, quiet tone. Her shocked expression softened   
into one of compassion as she noted her brother's unease. 

Luke looked at Mara at his side. She looked back with a reassuring smile. It seemed to   
give him strength. With a nod to her, he turned back to Han and Leia. "Everyone," he   
said with a shaky voice, though it was gaining in confidence. "We have something to   
share with you." 

"It seems that you do," Leia replied with a motherly tone to her voice. She was kind of   
surprised that her husband had yet to make any comment of the situation. He   
normally didn't like beating around the bush, but preferred to get straight to the   
point. She gave him a quick glance and saw that he was sporting his usual cocky   
grin. He actually seemed to be enjoying this. 

Chewbacca on the other hand was eager to know what was going on between the Jedi   
and the trader. He leaned against a wall just beyond the seating area. He gave an   
impatient howl and waved a furry arm at Luke. Artoo lent his voice to the Wookiee's   
request for Luke to continue. 

Luke could not help but chuckle at the range of emotions that filled the room. The act   
of doing so cleared away the rest of his nervousness. He took hold of Mara's hand and   
held it tightly. 

"Mara and I have been friends for a long time," he began. "But over the past month   
that friendship has grown into something more. It has been a very long road,   
probably longer than it should have been, but we have finally realized that we..." he   
looked at Mara again for a long moment before continuing. "That we love each   
other," he breathed out heavily. 

Han and Chewbacca both let loose a joyful laugh and Leia covered her mouth with   
her hand. She looked as if she was about to cry again. Luke quickly held up a hand   
before anyone could voice a response. "There is one more thing," he said with a wide   
grin. 

Everyone looked at him intently. What more could there be, they all seemed to be   
thinking. 

Luke took a deep breath and held his head high. "We're getting married." 

Silence hung in the air as everyone just stared at the new couple. Luke felt his heart   
start to race and he tried a quick Jedi calming technique, but it didn't seem to work.   
The longer the silence continued the faster his heart pounded. Beads of sweat started   
to appear on his forehead. 

"Whoa," Han's voice finally broke the silence. 

"Married?" Leia said as she dropped her hand to her chest and pressed it against her   
breast bone. 

"Yes," Luke answered her. "Married." 

"You're serious?" 

"Completely," he replied. His jaw was starting to clench at what he was seeing as a   
negative response to his announcement. 

"We love each other, Leia," Mara added from Luke's side, echoing his words from a   
few moments earlier. She released his hand and slipped her arm tightly around his   
waist. 

Leia looked from Mara's face to Luke's and back again. She recalled how he looked a   
moment ago when he professed their love. He had beamed so brightly. When was the   
last time she had seen him that happy? Callista? Yes, but then when she left...the   
pain almost destroyed him. Her sisterly over-protectiveness kicked in. Would Mara   
cause him the same pain? She didn't think Luke could survive that again. 

Luke could sense his sister's thoughts. He reached out and held a hand out to her. Leia   
looked at it for a moment and then slowly placed hers in his. As soon as she made   
contact she could feel Luke's emotions wash over her. He was sharing with her his   
love for Mara. The intensity of it caused her to suck in a sharp breath. 

"I truly love her, Leia," he whispered to her. 

A smile slowly made its way to Leia's face as the warmth of Luke's love washed over   
her. She closed her eyes and then slowly opened them again. "I know you do," she   
said softly. 

"But?" Luke asked sensing there was something else she wanted to say. 

Leia squeezed his hand tightly. "But," she said as sweetly as she could. "Don't you   
think it is a little quick to be talking about marriage?" 

With a smile, Luke closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were the most   
sparkling blue Leia had ever seen. "It is," he admitted. "But I'm not getting any   
younger, and we have wasted too much time as it is. 

"We want this, Leia. More than we've ever wanted anything. We know it is the right   
thing for us." 

"A Jedi hunch?" she asked teasingly. 

"No," Luke said shaking his head. "Something all together different. Something we   
can't explain, but we know in our hearts it is what we should do." 

Leia turned to the normally stern, no-nonsense, self-reliant woman who now stood at   
her brother's side. Mara's eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were streaked   
with tears, yet she seemed to be glowing from deep down inside. The smile she wore   
was not one Leia was used to seeing on this woman's face. 

"You really love him?" she asked in a serious tone. 

"More than I could possibly imagine," Mara answered from her heart. "And I promise   
never to do anything to hurt him. You have my word." 

Leia bowed her head to Mara. "Well then," Leia said with a very sincere smile.   
"Welcome to the family." 

From across the room Chewbacca happily howled his congratulations and Artoo   
spun in a circle whistling merrily. 

"Oh, Artoo, settle down!" C3PO chided the little droid. "We know you've known all   
about this for at least a week. 

"Master Luke, it is my pleasure to congratulate you on such a happy event. And I   
wish you and Mistress Mara all the best as you start your life together" 

"Thank you Threepio," Luke responded happily to the golden droid. 

"Well it is about damn time!" Han shot a hand out to his brother-in-law. 

"You saw it coming," Luke stated as he grasped Han's out-stretched hand. 

"As bright as daylight on Hoth, kid," Han replied. "I knew you two were meant to be   
together when you came out of that forest on Myrkr. You were such opposites that I   
knew sooner or later you would end up complimenting each other. 

"And trust me, I know all about opposites," Han chuckled as he put an arm around   
Leia's shoulders. "You two have just been too stubborn to admit it to yourselves." 

"Stubbornness unfortunately," Mara said shaking her head, "is something we both   
have in common." 

"That's for sure," Han draped his other arm over Mara's shoulders. "By the way,   
welcome to the family....sis!" 

Mara moaned as she covered her face with a hand and leaned it against Luke's chest.   
Her reaction only made Han laugh harder. 

Chewbacca joined the little group and wrapped his long arms around the four of   
them. His joyful, husky laughter drowned out the rest of their exchanges.   



	16. So Much to Tell You - Ch. 16

So Much to Tell You 16/17.htm So Much To Tell You 

By JediGirl 

CATAGORY: New Republic 

SPOILERS: Tim Zahn's Hand of Thraw duology 

RATING: R 

SETTING: Those missing chapters that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future. Luke and Mara have just taken off from Nirauan and heading out   
to meet up with Leia, Han and Karrde. This is my version of what happened between Luke and Mara during those days alone on their "borrowed" Chiss   
ship. And of course how the "family" hears about the pending nuptials. 

DISCLAIMER As always, these charcters do not belong to me. They belong to wonderful people such as Mr. George Lucas and Mr. Timothy Zahn, among   
others. They inspire me to make up my own tales and share them with others....just for pure enjoyment. There is more to life than just money :) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: A huge big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta reader, Michele. This story would never have happened without her. She   
completely inspired me and helped to make it as good as it could be. Plus, if it wasn't for her, the "challenge" would never had happened   


----------------------------------------   
CHAPTER 16 

The revelry finally subsided and everyone settled back into their seats. 

"Well," Leia said as she sat tall in her chair, hands clasped in her lap. "This is   
definitely surprising news. When I talked with you several days ago I could tell   
something had changed between you two -- but this," she spread her hands wide to   
the couple sitting across from her. "This is not what I expected at all." 

"Trust me," Mara replied. "It took us by surprise as well." Mara was again sitting next   
to Luke, but now much closer. Luke draped his arm over the back of the couch and   
Mara leaned back against it and placed her hand on his knee. 

"So," Han said as he leaned back into his chair and placed his hands behind his head.   
"How did it happened? Is it a story you'll be sharing with the grand kids?" 

Luke chuckled at the idea of being a grandfather. He and Mara hadn't even discussed   
if they wanted to have children. He took it as a good sign that Mara didn't cringe at   
Han's teasing. 

Playing with the ends of Mara's hair, he thought how he should answer Han's   
question. He and Mara had agreed not to tell anyone about what they discovered on   
Nirauan. At least not until they had sorted it out themselves. But his family did   
deserve some sort of explanation. 

"I think it has been in the works for awhile really," Luke finally said. "We've just   
been too stubborn to realize it." 

"You two, stubborn? Never!" Han teased his brother-in-law. 

"Hard to believe I know," Luke said with a grin. "When we were on Nirauan, we got   
into some difficult situations and had to really rely on each other. Before we knew   
what had happened we had formed a bond. A bond through the Force that I can't   
even begin to describe." Luke looked down at Mara and gently stroked her cheek with   
his thumb. "Mara is a part of me, and I'm a part of her. It is like finding a piece of me   
that I hadn't even realized was missing. But now that I know it's there, I can't   
imagine how I lived so long without it." 

Mara didn't look completely comfortable talking about what was in her heart, but she   
did give a warm smile and nodded in agreement with Luke's statement. 

Leia reached out through the Force to her brother and indeed noticed there was   
something there she had never seen before. But unlike her twin, she had known for   
a long time that a piece of him was missing. She had done what she could do to help   
fill that void, but knew that only the love of a soul-mate would truly complete him.   
Mara was that soul-mate, and Leia had suspected it for a long time. She just knew that   
they had to figure it out for themselves. Part of her was sad that it had taken so long,   
but the past was the past and could not be changed. All that mattered now was the   
present and their future. 

"Welcome to the wonderful world of love," Leia said with a bright smile as she   
reached over and squeezed Han's knee. 

Han looked as if he was going to reply with a cocky comeback, but then decided   
against it. Instead he gave his wife a warm, loving look and placed a hand over hers.   
He turned to Luke and Mara with an almost embarrassed smile. "She's right you   
know." 

"I know," Luke responded with a twinkle in his eye. 

"You've still skirted the question though," Han said, trying to get away from the   
sentimental mood that was hanging in the air. Sure he was happy for the kid, but   
there seemed to be things that Luke and Mara weren't telling them, and he was eager   
to find out what they were. "What happened on Nirauan?" 

Luke swallowed and exchanged looks with Mara. "We would rather not talk about the   
details right now," Mara spoke for the both of them. "There are some things we want   
to sort out first before we discuss them with anyone." 

"Even us?" Leia asked in a hurt tone. 

"Leia, please," Luke responded in a pleading tone. "Just give us some time. Trust me,   
we'll talk about it when we are ready." Luke's eyes searched Leia's for understanding. 

After a few tense moments, Leia sighed deeply. "You know I trust you. But people are   
going to ask questions. And that ship in the docking bay..." 

"I know, I know," Luke replied holding a hand up to his sister. "But I need you to help   
us quell those questions and that ship needs to disappear. Not permanently, but just   
stored somewhere secure for a while. Someplace people won't ask questions about it. I   
was thinking about putting it in one of the unused bays at the academy." 

"But Luke..." 

"Please, Leia." 

Leia bit her bottom lip and studied Luke for another few seconds. "Okay, fine!" she   
said, somewhat reluctantly. "I'll do my best, but I can't protect you forever." 

Luke gave his sister a quirky smile. "But you'll do your damnedest 'til the day we die." 

Leia rolled her eyes at his comment, but deep down inside knew he was right. She   
would do whatever she could to protect her brother, no matter what the situation,   
until the day she died. 

"Speaking of the Academy," Mara said to change the subject. "Luke and I have   
discussed some changes in that area." 

"Changes?" Leia asked. "What kind of changes?" 

"Restructuring basically," Luke said and he pressed his lips tightly together. He knew   
it was something that needed to be done, but he was unsure how people would   
respond to the idea. He was even more worried about how the students would respond   
to it. 

"Doesn't a Jedi Master ever give a straight answer?" Han asked, looking at Mara. 

"Hardly ever," Mara replied, eyeing Luke with a smirk. Turning her gaze back to Han   
she added, "we are rethinking the idea of the Academy. We basically think that it   
should be more like a training ground for very young Jedi trainees. Once a student   
has spent time on their basics, then a more advanced Jedi, such as Kam or Streen or   
one of the others will take the student on as an apprentice and the two of them will   
go off and get some hands-on training out in the galaxy. We feel that it is closer to   
the way things worked in the past." 

"Just because it was how the old Jedi did it, doesn't make it the right way," Han   
commented gruffly. 

"But it makes the most sense," Luke said, his Jedi Master air now firmly in place.   
"Students should have more one-on-one training. I can't do that efficiently myself.   
There are too many students and not enough hours in a day." 

"Do you think your advanced students are ready to play Master?" Han asked getting   
straight to the point, a darkness settling in his eyes. 

Luke could feel the tension in the room starting to rise. It was something that tended   
to happen when the two of them discussed anything that had to do with the Jedi. No   
matter how long Han had known Luke, he was still skeptical when it came to the   
Force and the Jedi. Han would never feel completely comfortable in the presence of   
the Jedi, even if that Jedi was part of his family. 

Closing his eyes, Luke tried his best to calm himself. He didn't want to get into an   
argument with Han. This was supposed to be a time for family and sharing the happy   
news, not debating the position of the Jedi in the galaxy. When he opened his eyes,   
he looked directly at Han and tucked in his bottom lip. The act of looking uncertain   
made his Jedi Master mask slip away. 

"I....I don't know," he finally answered Han's question. "But we believe this is the   
correct direction to go in. We believe it is what is best for the Jedi, and had hoped we   
would have your's and Leia's support in this decision." 

Luke had purposely used the word "we" in his statement. He knew if he used "I" Han   
would feel he was playing "Master of the galaxy" and that would only cause more   
tension between them. But by saying "we" he was showing that he was listening to   
others and that he couldn't continue moving through life making all the decisions on   
his own. Plus, Luke knew that the ex-smuggler had alot of respect for Mara Jade and   
it had nothing to do with her Jedi ability. Han saw Mara as one of his own and if she   
had backed this idea or had anything to do with the idea at all, then he would be more   
willing to accept it. 

Han continued to glower for another moment. He turned his gaze to look at Mara and   
saw that her eyes as well were asking for his understanding and acceptance. With a   
deep exhale of breath, the tension left Han's face. He gave the couple a lopsided smile.   
"Well, if you two are sure about this." 

"We are," Luke and Mara said in unison. 

"Are you going to teach then, Mara?" Leia asked from her chair. 

Mara looked a bit surprised by the question. Only her and Luke actually knew that   
she had finally made the step into Jedi Knighthood. Why would Leia think she was fit   
to start teaching? "I've come a long way in the past couple of weeks, but I think I   
have a bit more to learn from my Master before I'm ready to move onto that path." 

An expression of pride pasted over Luke's face as he looked at the woman at his side.   
He had been training Mara off and on for over 10 years. And though that training   
had become more intense over the past few weeks as their bond developed, her   
statement just now was the first time he actually felt that he was her teacher. He   
knew without question that her use of the word "Master" was very sincere and that is   
truly what she considered him; her Jedi Master, and she was his apprentice. 

Sensing Luke's thoughts, Mara turned and gave him a warm smile. *I wouldn't want   
any other,* she sent to him through their bond. 

"I'm sure you would make a wonderful teacher, " Leia said sincerely. "Whenever you   
choose to walk that path." 

"Thank you," Mara replied. 

"What about Karrde and his association?" Han piped up. Chewie added a growl that   
voiced the same question. 

Just as Mara was about to answer, a chime rang out indicating that someone was at   
the door to the suite. 

"Speak of the devil," Leia said as she got up to answer the door.   



	17. So Much to Tell You - Ch. 17 - (last cha...

So Much to Tell You 17/17.htm So Much To Tell You 

By JediGirl 

CATAGORY: New Republic 

SPOILERS: Tim Zahn's Hand of Thraw duology 

RATING: R 

SETTING: Those missing chapters that Mr. Zahn forgot to write in Visions of the Future. Luke and Mara have just taken off from Nirauan and heading out   
to meet up with Leia, Han and Karrde. This is my version of what happened between Luke and Mara during those days alone on their "borrowed" Chiss   
ship. And of course how the "family" hears about the pending nuptials. 

DISCLAIMER As always, these charcters do not belong to me. They belong to wonderful people such as Mr. George Lucas and Mr. Timothy Zahn, among   
others. They inspire me to make up my own tales and share them with others....just for pure enjoyment. There is more to life than just money :) 

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: A huge big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta reader, Michele. This story would never have happened without her. She   
completely inspired me and helped to make it as good as it could be. Plus, if it wasn't for her, the "challenge" would never had happened   


----------------------------------------   
CHAPTER 17 

Talon Karrde entered the sitting area of the suite with Leia following behind him. All   
the faces in the room turned to look at him as he approached. Mara and Luke rose   
from their places to greet him. 

"Mara!" Karrde said with relief in his voice. He clasped Mara's forearm and placed a   
hand on her shoulder. 

"Hello, Talon," Mara replied trying to hold back her smile. Though she was very   
happy to see her friend again, it was not really her nature to express that much   
emotion, especially not to Karrde. She had an image to maintain after all. 

Karrde on the other hand didn't have a problem with showing his happiness at   
seeing his good friend and second-in-command. He smiled widely at her effort to   
suppress her own grin. "You're looking well," he told her. "You really had us worried   
there for a while." 

"Karrde, I'd think you would know me better than that by now," Mara said with a   
raise of her eyebrow. 

"You're right," he replied with a mock frown. "I guess I shouldn't have bothered   
sending Skywalker all the way out there. You would have gotten out fine on your   
own." 

Mara finally cracked a wry smile. "Well, he did prove useful a time or two." 

"I'm sure he did," Karrde replied with a smug grin. 

He turned quickly to Luke before Mara could respond to the comment. "Luke, thank   
you so much for bringing her back all in one piece," Karrde said, offering the Jedi   
his hand. 

Luke accepted the proffered hand and smiled warmly at the smuggler chief. "No   
thanks needed Talon," he told the man. "Mara is a friend of mine as well." 

"Glad to hear that. However, that last time we talked you did mention something about   
a 'payment' for the rescue?" Karrde gave Luke a questioning look. 

Mara stared coolly at Luke as he tried to hide a quiet chuckle behind his left hand. 

Karrde's eyes moved back-and-forth between Luke and Mara. "Okay you two, what's   
going on here?" 

Silence fell over the group. Mara gave Karrde a thin smile, and Luke ran a hand over   
his head giving a look of nervousness. No one said anything for a long moment.   
"Hahaha..." Han laughed loudly from the chair, breaking the silence. "Karrde, I think   
you better sit down for this one." 

Karrde crossed an arm over his chest and gently stroked his goat-tee with his free   
hand. He contemplated the looks on the faces of the two people standing in front of   
him. "No," he said in answer to Han's suggestion. "I think I would prefer to stand." 

"Suit yourself," Han said with a wide grin and waved a hand in Luke and Mara's   
direction. "Go ahead kids, tell 'im what's up." Glancing over his shoulder to look at his   
Wookiee friend, he added, "This is going to be good." 

Chewbacca gave a husky chuckle in agreement. 

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but was halted by Mara who quickly took   
hold of his hand. She took a deep breath and blurted out, "We're getting married." 

Karrde stared at the couple, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Mara gave a   
smug look at his reaction. 

"You're...you're...kidding, right?" Karrde stammered. 

Mara's face softened and she shook her head at him. The smuggler glanced over at   
Han and Chewbacca as if looking for confirmation on what was just said. "We just   
found out ourselves," Han told him. 

Leia slid a desk chair up behind him. "Maybe you want to take that seat now, Talon,"   
she said and gave him a wink. 

Karrde slowly lowered himself into the chair, but continued to eye the couple in   
front of him. Luke slipped his hand from Mara's and wrapped an arm around her   
waist. A smile slowly crossed Karrde's face as the announcement finally started to   
sink in. "Well, I'll be Kesseled," he said running a hand through his hair. "I knew   
something was..." he cut himself off with a wave of a hand. "Never mind." 

"You knew what?" Mara asked him, her tone developing a hard edge. 

"It's not important," he said with a smile. 

"Yes it is. What did you 'think' you knew?" 

"Mara." 

"Talon," Mara growled through clenched teeth. 

Karrde gave a sigh of defeat. He knew there wasn't going to be any way to avoid   
giving an answer. "When I talked with you both on Carva III, I had a sense there was   
something going on between you two. There seemed to be a difference in the way you   
interacted with each other. I figured you'd become closer friends." 

"You didn't 'figure' anything," she replied, giving him a hard stare. "You said you   
'knew'." 

"I did?" Karrde gave her a surprised look. "It must have been a slip of the tongue." 

"You have never had a 'slip of the tongue' in your entire life Karrde," Mara placed   
her hands on her hips as she took a step closer to him. "You talked to him, didn't   
you?" 

"Who?" 

"Pabos!" 

"Gerri?" 

"Yes, Gerri!" Mara's voice was starting to rise. "You called him didn't you? After you   
finished talking with me. You checked up on me!" 

"I..." Karrde tried to give an answer but Mara cut him off. 

"I can't believe this. No wonder he was acting so cocky when we were leaving," Mara   
spun around and turned her back to her employer. Her eyes met Luke's. "You had to   
go and make that payment comment, didn't you?" Mara said to him in a sharp tone. 

The agonized look on Luke's face made Mara instantly regret what she had said. The   
comment had hit him like a slap in the face. "I didn't mean it that way," she   
whispered as her eyes softened with compassion. She reached down and took hold of   
his hand and squeezed it to add weight to her apology. Luke swallowed and nodded his   
head in understanding. 

"Mara," Karrde said from behind her. He stood up out of the chair and moved a bit   
closer to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm by it. I was just concerned about   
you, and I wanted to make sure everything was okay." 

"I told you I was fine," she said looking over her shoulder, but not meeting his eyes. 

"I know you did," he told her. "I just had the sense that you weren't telling me   
everything." 

"I told you what you needed to know," the edge in her voice was back. 

"Did you?" Karrde asked, an edge of his own creeping into his voice. 

Mara knew she hadn't. As Karrde's "employee" she had gone after that Chiss ship to   
find out what it was and where it came from, as well as any other information she   
could discover. She had found out everything that she had set out to do. But she and   
Luke had agreed not to discuss it, not with anyone. 

"Mara," Karrde continued, the sharpness in his voice was gone as quickly as it had   
appeared. "I called Gerri to see if he could shine some light on where you had been   
and maybe what you had been up to. I also admit that I had my suspicions of other   
things as well, but I didn't ask him anything about your personal affairs." 

Mara turned to face him once again as he spoke, she still seemed to be seething. "But   
you were hoping to get that information anyway, and did." 

He gave her a look that told everyone that he had been caught. "Speculations only,"   
he replied holding his hands up as if to defend himself from whatever her response   
may be. 

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen very closely," Mara hissed slowly. "My   
personal life is just that, personal. Who I choose to share my bed with is not your   
concern. And if I ever find you snooping around my private affairs again, I promise   
that you'll spend the rest of your days huddled alone on the ice plains of Hoth. Have I   
made myself clear?" 

"Crystal clear," Karrde replied, trying hard to keep a smile from appearing on his   
face, but having a hard time succeeding. 

"Humph," Mara responded in annoyance. She turned her back on Karrde once again   
and faced Luke. This time, however, she didn't find a look of hurt on his face, but that   
of utter embarrassment. His cheeks were flushed red and his lips were pressed   
tightly together. 

Mara raised a hand to her mouth as she suddenly realized what she had just said,   
"share my bed with." Karrde had said he had suspicions and now she had confirmed   
them. She had just announced it to a whole room full of people. And that   
announcement seemed to make Luke very uncomfortable. 

"I knew you wouldn't let me down kid," Han said with a cocky grin. 

"Han!" Leia reprimanded her husband and shot him a cold look. The whole   
interaction made Luke turn an even brighter shade of red. 

"Sorry," Mara mouthed to Luke and followed it with a smile that asked for   
forgiveness. 

Luke released a breath and the redness started to fade away. He brought a hand up   
and caressed her cheek. "What's done is done," he told her with a smile of his own. 

"Well then," Karrde broke the silence. "Now that we have that all cleared up." 

"Don't think for a minute that you are off the hook." Mara turned and pointed a   
finger at him. Karrde put his hands up to defend himself again, but a smile remained   
on his face. His response caused Mara to lose the venom that was in her voice. "You   
were about to say something?" she asked sweetly. 

Karrde dropped his hands and moved closer to the couple. "Indeed I was," he said as   
he placed a hand on Mara's shoulder. He felt rewarded that she didn't tense at his   
touch. "But first, I think congratulations are in order." He held out his hand to Luke,   
who happily accepted it. 

"You two truly make a wonderful couple," he said to Luke. "I'm only sorry it took you   
both so long to figure it out." 

"Not as sorry as we are," Luke replied with a wry smile. "But that's in the past, and we   
only have the future ahead of us." 

"Spoken like a true Jedi." 

"Threepio," Leia called to the golden droid. 

"Yes, your Highness." 

"There is a bottle of Alderaanian wine in the chilling unit. Could you bring it out   
here? I think it is time for a toast." 

"What a grand idea!" Karrde agreed and made his way over to a cabinet where Leia   
was gathering glasses. 

Threepio returned with the bottle of wine and Leia poured a glass for everyone in the   
room. Karrde took each full glass and passed them out. Once everyone had a glass,   
Talon Karrde raised his glass high and said "Here's to my good friends, Mara Jade and   
Luke Skywalker. Never have two such completely opposite people been so perfect for   
each other, and never have two people been so stubborn about admitting it. May your   
life's journey together be filled with happiness and peace." Karrde gave the couple a   
sly wink at the word 'peace,' then continued. "And may that peace be contagious, and   
everlasting, throughout the galaxy." 

Glasses were clinked against one another and everyone took a sip of the rare, delicate   
wine. Chewie swallowed his down in one gulp and howled a traditional Wookiee   
saying that wished the new couple a long and happy union. 

With the toast over, the group of friends settled down into their seats. Han offered his   
chair to Karrde, and then settled down on the armrest of the chair his wife occupied.   
Chewie pulled over a seat from the nearby dining area, and Luke and Mara took their   
original seats on the couch. 

Mara leaned back and crossed her legs. She relaxed into the couch's cushions and   
sipped at her wine. Leaning forward, Luke placed his elbows on his knees and rolled   
the wine glass back and forth between his hands. He watched the liquid swish around   
in the bowl of the glass as he thought about all that had happened in the short time   
since he and Mara had landed in the docking bay of Home One. Keeping his news   
from his family had felt like the weight of a planet on his back. But now that he had   
shared that news, and they had happily accepted it, he felt lighter than air. The added   
announcement about the pending peace treaty made him feel even lighter, if   
that was at all possible. 

He felt Mara's hand run lightly down his back and he turned to look at her.   
"Everything alright?" she asked. 

"Everything's perfect," he replied with a bright smile. 

"Everything is ALMOST perfect," Karrde said over the top of his glass. 

"What do you mean?" Luke asked as he turned and gave a quizzical look. Luke couldn't   
possibly imagine what would make this moment any better than it already was. 

"What he means," Leia answered the question. "Is that everything would be perfect if   
someone had managed to find the Camaas Document, and we could clear up this whole   
Bothan issue." 

"The Camaas Document?" Luke and Mara said in unison. They were both wide eyed   
with shock. 

"I can't believe we forgot about it," Luke said to Mara in amazement. 

"I can," Mara replied with a chuckle and eased back taking another sip of wine. "You   
go ahead," she told him. "I've had enough excitement for one day." 

Luke gave her a wink and rose from the couch. He placed his glass on the table in   
front of him and called to the R2 unit that was sitting quietly off to one side. "Artoo,   
plug into that terminal over there, would you?" 

Artoo twittered happily as he made his way across the room. He knew it was finally   
his time to stand in the spot light. 

Luke joined Artoo at the desk that had a data screen mounted on it. One of the droid's   
many access panels slid open and an arm extended out and settled into a socket next to   
the desk. 

"Luke," Leia asked turning around in her seat to look to see what her brother was up   
to. "What are you doing?" 

"Artoo will show you in one moment," he said with a broad smile. He patted the small   
droid on the top of its dome. "Ok little fella, you know what to do." 

Artoo beeped merrily, spun his dome around once and the terminal screen came alive   
with activity. 

Han Solo and Talon Karrde had risen from their seats and joined Luke at the desk. Han   
leaned in to take a closer look at the data that scrolled across the screen. "Well, I'll be   
a son of a Hutt," Han exclaimed as his eyes popped wide. "Is that what I think it is?" 

Luke responded with a cheery nod and seated himself on the edge of the desk. He   
crossed his arms over his chest with a look of satisfaction. 

"What is it?" Leia asked as she joined the group. She looked back at Mara, but the   
woman seemed to be paying no mind to the commotion that was happening across the   
room. 

Karrde leaned away from the screen and waved a hand at it as if presenting a fine   
piece of artwork. "Perfection," he announced and gave Leia a low bow. 

Leia glanced at the three men's beaming faces and then leaned in to take a look at the   
screen herself. She pulled back slowly as the data registered in her mind. "The   
Camaas Document," she breathed out. 

She looked at her brother in surprise. "Where did you get this?" she asked. 

Mara turned to looked at Luke from across the room. Their eyes met for a moment and   
then Luke turned to his sister. "We found it on Nirauan. We came across a bunch of   
old data files that seemed to belong to Thrawn. We tried to download what we could. We   
didn't get much, but Artoo was able to download a fully intact copy of the Camaas   
Document. We hadn't even realized it till we were well clear of the planet." 

"Thrawn's old files," Leia responded, surprise still in her eyes. "Then those ships did   
have something to do with Thrawn." 

"It seems so, yes," Luke answered. "But as I said before, we really can't discuss it now.   
Mara and I have to sort things out first." 

Leia shook her head. "Luke, if these people have some connection to Thrawn and   
there are whole data files that we..." 

"No, Leia," Luke said as he took hold of her hand. "The data is gone. It was destroyed as   
we tried to escape from the planet. There's nothing left, really." 

"But the people flying those ships?" 

"Are not going anywhere," Luke said in a soothing voice. "I promise you, I will tell   
you everything that happened on that planet, but not right now. Just give me a little   
time." 

Leia looked deep into Luke's eyes and knew there was nothing she would be able to   
say to make him change his mind. She trusted Luke. He was her brother and she   
knew he would live up to his promise. She may not like it, but she would wait until he   
was ready to share whatever information he had. "The Camaas Document?" she asked   
pointing to the data screen. 

"Yours to do with however you wish." 

"They'll want to know where I got it," she told him. 

"And I'm sure you'll think of something to tell them," Luke replied and squeezed his   
sister's hand. 

From across the room the door chime rang out. "Now who could that be?" Han   
questioned with a raise of an eyebrow. 

"Threepio, can you see who that is please?" Leia asked. 

"I'll get it!" Mara announced as she pulled herself from the couch. 

She walked over to the door and hit the release button. As the door swished open,   
Lando Calrissian spun about, his royal blue cape trailing behind him, to see who had   
answered the door. The face he found was definitely not the one he was expecting. 

His expression turned from surprise to utter delight as he registered who was   
standing before him. "Mara Jade!" he said and opened his arms wide to take her in a   
hug. Mara quickly took a step back to avoid his embrace. Lando didn't miss a beat as   
his left hand gently caught her right shoulder. "It is soooo, good to see you. It's about   
time you joined us. I was starting to worry about you." 

"Thank you for your concern Calrissian," Mara said dryly as she twisted out of his   
grasp. 

Again Lando allowed her movement to give him another opening. As she was   
twisting, he reached out and took hold of her hand and tugged it gently, but firmly to   
his lips. "You are looking as radiant as always, of course. I take it you weren't in as   
much trouble as Karrde had made it out to be?" 

As Mara tried to gracefully pull her hand away, Luke walked up behind her and put   
his hand on Mara's wrist and gently pried it away from Lando's grasp. "Hello, Lando,"   
Luke said to his friend with a smile. 

"Luke, how are you?" Lando asked as his eyes traveled from Luke's face, down to his   
hand that still held Mara's. 

"Pretty wonderful actually," Luke responded with a wide grin. Mara slipped her hand   
from Luke's and draped her arm over his shoulders. A smile crossed her face as she   
cuddled her face up against Luke's. 

Lando looked from Luke to Mara and back to Luke again. The normally cheery smile   
that seemed to be plastered on the man's face started to slip away. He placed his hands   
on his hips and gave everyone a hard stare. "Okay," he said, his eyes flickering from   
one face to another. "Why do I get the sense I am the butt of some kind of joke here?" 

Han strode up to his friend and gave him a hardy slap on the back. He laughed   
merrily as he guided Lando over to the sitting nook. Karrde handed him a glass of   
wine. 

"What's going on?" Lando begged for someone to shed some light on the situation. 

"Lando my man," Han said as he draped an arm over his friend's shoulders. "There is   
so much to tell you!"   


>>>>>>>>>>>>>> THE END   
(or is it just the beginning?)   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As they say "...and that's all that she wrote!" 

Thank you ALL for the wonderful reviews. That is my "payment" for writing and in life there are things that are worth more than money. I am so happy that everyone enjoyed this story so much. I had lots of fun—and late nights—writing it. 

~JediGirl~   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
